Strange And Beautiful
by McFlyy
Summary: AU Faberry. Rachel is a mysterious new student at McKinley who catches Quinn's eye. But the more Quinn learns about her new crush, the sooner she finds that there may be more to the girl than she's leading on. Stalker/Obsessive!Rachel. Romance/Suspense/Mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for checking this out! This is one of those stories that I just couldn't get out of my head. But nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Warnings for this story: Some Fuinn in the beginning. Possible rape/molestation triggers. Violence. Language. Explicit sex.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

She reaches up for the textbook that she needs for her first class. The school day has just started and she's already counting down the hours until she can go home and have time to herself.

She stiffens suddenly. The hallway may be crowded, but she can still feel a determined presence beside her.

"Hey babe." Her suspicions are confirmed.

She closes her locker to see her boyfriend, Finn Hudson, smiling down at her. Or rather, giving her his signature half smirk that she can't stand.

She plasters on a fake smile and says, "Hey Finn."

He leans down to kiss her, and it takes everything in her not to grimace. You would think she'd be used to it after dating for almost a year. He lingers a little too long before she finally takes a step back. He doesn't seem to notice and grabs ahold of her hand.

"I saw Coach Sylvester talking to you when I came in. What did she want?" Finn asks as they make their way to class.

"What do you think? She still wants me to rejoin the Cheerios."

"Well maybe you should. I don't get why you quit in the first place."

She sighs, "Finn, we've talked about this. It's my senior year, and I'm tired of constantly trying to seek everyone's approval. I joined Cheerios only so I could be on top and popular."

"Yeah and that's just it. We can be on top again. The quarterback and head cheerleader. Prom King and Queen. We can rule the school again," he argues.

"Is popularity all that matters to you, Finn? Are you really that superficial?" she snaps at him.

He looks taken aback. Scary Quinn hasn't been around in a while.

"No, babe. I just -"

She cuts him off, "Forget it. I'm going to class."

She pushes her way past Finn and ignores his half-assed apology. Luckily, he doesn't go after her.

She's frustrated. With Finn. And with herself for being a hypocrite. She only started dating him for status so she has no room to call anyone superficial. Even her idiot boyfriend. She thinks she probably should break it off with him soon. She doesn't find herself even remotely attracted to him anymore and the times they do have sex, she's literally praying to the higher powers for it to be over with.

Quinn absolutely hates who she used to be and refuses to go back to that. She hated the head bitch facade she put on every day. Joining the school's Glee club had really opened up her eyes to how she doesn't need anyone's approval but her own. She's happy for once and she's not going to let crazy Coach Sylvester or Finn change that.

As soon as she reaches her first class, she realizes that she never grabbed her textbook out of her locker. She was too distracted by Finn. Groaning, she turns back to go to her locker. No doubt she'll be late for sure.

Masses of students in her path are rushing to their class. The bell rings so she walks a little bit faster. The crowds don't part for her anymore and no one looks terrified when they see her now. It's nice. She figured this is what normal felt like as soon as she quit the squad. Ironic at how much being on top actually blinds you. She smiles to herself.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she sees someone that she's never seen before further down the hallway standing in front of Ms. Pilsbury's office. She stops walking.

The girl seems to be new. Has to be new because the guidance counselor seems to be going over her schedule as the girl nods along vigorously. The girl is a short brunette. Quinn notices that she's wearing a plaid skirt, knee high socks, and a red sweater. She smiles at the innocence of it. She can only see the side of the girl's face. Her nose seems to be a little on the large side, but in a good way that compliments her. And her sun-kissed tan gives her an exotic look.

Quinn suddenly realizes how creepy she must look right now just leering and begins turning the dial on her locker before anyone notices. Ms. Pilsbury finally stops talking and bids the girl good luck with a smile before retreating back into her office.

Quinn's heart beats faster when the girl begins walking in her direction, but with her eyes focused on the schedule in her hands. Quinn rapidly grabs the stupid textbook and shuts her locker rather quickly, causing the girl to look up.

She's not sure what exactly is happening, but as soon as their eyes meet, Quinn can't help but feel this strong pull towards the girl. It's not a feeling that she's familiar with.

The girl suddenly looks down and smiles shyly. It's obvious that the girl is extraordinarily beautiful, in a non-conventional way. Quinn remembers where she is and clears her throat.

"Hi. Are you new here?" she asks politely.

The girl looks back up at her. "I guess it's easy to tell, huh?" she chuckles.

Quinn notes that even the girl's voice is beautiful. It's delicate, in a way.

She shakes her head at the question, "No it's not. It's a small school and everyone knows everyone. You're not exactly a familiar face."

The girl nods before looking down again while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Quinn notes that she's probably shy and takes the initiative.

"I'm Quinn, by the way."

The girl looks back up at her. "Quinn, that's a nice name. I'm Rachel Berry."

Quinn smiles at the compliment. "So, where'd you transfer from?"

"Carmel. I'm a senior."

"So am I. Maybe we'll have some classes together."

Rachel beams, "Hopefully."

Quinn's smile grows, before deflating after a moment. "Well the bell rang a while ago, so we should probably get to class. Do you need help finding yours?"

"Oh, no I should be fine. You're already running late and I don't want to keep you any longer."

Quinn shakes her head again, "Rachel, it's okay. Where's your first class?"

Rachel looks back down at her schedule and reads, "U.S. History with Mr. Sh-Shu..."

"It's Mr. Schuester, but we call him Mr. Schue. Come on, I'll show you to his class."

The two girls make their way down the empty hallway. Quinn feels nervous and she's not sure why. She's worrying about what Rachel thinks of her, so she needs to show her best side. Whatever that means.

The girl in question interrupts her thoughts. "So is this Mr. Schue nice? Or will I be yelled at for being late on my first day?" she asks.

"Yeah he's a cool guy. He's pretty lenient as a teacher. He's also the Glee club instructor."

Rachel perks up. "You have a Glee club here?"

Quinn nods, "Yeah. I joined last year. And while I'm not the best singer, I have so much fun there. We've never made it past Sectionals but we still meet a few times a week throughout the year. It's way better than being a Cheerio."

"A Cheerio?" Rachel frowns.

"Our cheerleading squad is called the Cheerios."

"Oh, you're a cheerleader then?"

It's subtle, but Quinn can almost swear that Rachel sounds disappointed.

She shakes her head, "I used to be. But I quit last year."

Rachel looks back up at her. "Why did you quit? If you don't mind me asking."

Quinn smiles reassuringly before explaining, "There was just too much pressure on me to be perfect all of the time. It gets to you after a while."

"I could imagine so."

The two girls come to a stop and Rachel fidgets slightly.

"Thanks for showing me here. I'll see you around?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Quinn replies.

Rachel beams with a gorgeous smile before turning around and opening the classroom door and stepping inside. She looks at Quinn one last time before closing it.

* * *

Quinn tries to drown out the noise in the cafeteria and focus on her salad, which is hard to do when Finn is scarfing down three sloppy joes right next to her.

She hears a tray slamming down and looks up to see Finn's best friend, Puck, sitting down across from them.

"Hey, bro. Quinn," he nods at her.

"Hey, man. How far did you get on Call of Duty last night after I signed out?"

Quinn goes right back to tuning them out.

To Quinn's other side, her best friend, Santana, sits down. Along with her girlfriend, Brittany. Quinn is thankful because she was nearly about to die of boredom.

"Why won't they let me eat my soup with a fork?" Brittany wasn't all there. But everyone loved her anyway.

Their other friends, Tina, Mike, Artie, Sam, and Mercedes join as well further down the table.

"Have you guys met that new girl yet? Rachel Berry?" Mercedes asks.

Quinn immediately perks up.

"Who?" Finn asks with his mouthful.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Close your mouth, Finn. And I met her this morning. She's really nice."

"She's in our health class," Mercedes says while Tina nods. "She's an interesting one."

"Hey, she's over there with Kurt," Tina points out.

Everyone's heads turn at once to see Kurt and Rachel waiting in the lunch line. Kurt is talking animatedly while Rachel is laughing at whatever it is he's saying.

"She's hot," Finn comments.

"Dude, not cool!" Puck reaches across he table to smack the side of Finn's head.

"What the hell?" the taller boy rubs his head.

"Did you forget that Quinn is your girlfriend?" Puck snaps back.

The two jocks continue their banter, but Quinn isn't listening. She's watching Rachel's reactions to the conversation with Kurt. The boy grabs her hand and excitedly pulls her towards their table. Quinn realizes they're headed right for her and subconsciously starts smoothing down her dress.

The brunette's eyes meet Quinn's again and Rachel looks down shyly once more as Kurt tugs her along.

"Everybody, Rachel. Rachel, this is everybody," the boy takes a seat next to Finn as Rachel sits across from him.

"Hi! I'm Brittany!" the Cheerio waves at her. "And this is Santana!"

"But you can call her Satan," Kurt adds, causing everyone to laugh.

The Hispanic girl levels a glare with him before gritting out, "Hello Rachel, I see you've already met Lady Lips." She begins introducing everyone else, "This is Man-Whore Puckerman, Frankenteen, Ice Queen, Chang Squared, Wheels, Trouty Mouth, and Wheezy."

Rachel smiles, "Tina, Mercedes, Quinn. Hello everyone."

Quinn rolls her eyes at her best friend's rudeness. "Ignoring Santana, this is Sam, Artie, Mike, Puck, and Finn."

"I'm taken by the way," Finn says while narrowing his eyes at Puck, to prove a point. "Quinn's my girlfriend."

"Oh," Rachel looks somewhat surprised.

"Finn! Don't be rude!" Quinn can't believe how crass her boyfriend is being.

"What? It's true." He shrugs and throws an arm around her.

"Well you two make a very lovely couple," Rachel smiles.

Puck scoffs.

"Ignore my stepbrother. Anyway," Kurt changes the subject, "Rachel here transferred from Carmel. And she was in Vocal Adrenaline!"

"What?" Mercedes and Santana ask simultaneously.

"I was only in it for about half a school year," Rachel quickly adds.

"But still, it's _Vocal Adrenaline_," Mercedes says, impressed.

"Why did you leave?" Brittany asks.

Rachel looks suddenly panicky. Quinn seems to be the only one who notices. The brunette answers, "I was just having problems with a couple of other members."

"They're a bunch of assholes, from what we've seen at least," Santana remarks while everyone agrees.

"That's one way to put it. They are pretty hard to get along with." Rachel doesn't really elaborate beyond that.

"So, will you be joining Glee club here?" Kurt asks.

Santana adds, "Yeah. If you're any good, you can team up with me and Mercedes and we might actually have a shot at Regionals this year." Everyone hums their agreement.

"I don't know. I'll think about it, okay?" Rachel says with little enthusiasm.

"Come on, Rachel," Kurt whines while tugging on her arm.

"Don't make me go all Lima Heights on you." Rachel makes a face of confusion.

"Please, Rachel? It would make me really happy if you at least audition," Quinn smiles at her. In a sincere way.

Puck looks at her and frowns at the way his best friend's girlfriend is acting. He's never seen her with that look before. And he's seen plenty of looks on her.

Rachel studies Quinn for a moment. She opens her mouth to say something, but closes it. She sighs and smiles at her, "I guess there's no harm in auditioning, right?"

"Yay!" Kurt claps. "This is so exciting. We finally have a new member!" Rachel laughs.

Quinn isn't sure why, but Rachel joining Glee club is the best thing that's happened in a while. No, Rachel transferring to McKinley is probably the best thing. Maybe her days will be even better with this new girl around. Quinn realizes how weird her thoughts sound, but she doesn't care. Rachel seems like a great person and she really likes her. She's just happy to have a new potential friend.

"I'm not official, Kurt. I'm just auditioning," she reminds everyone.

"And anyone that auditions is automatically in," Santana informs her. "How do you think Finnept got in? His singing voice is like nails on a chalkboard. And gorillas have better dance moves than he does."

Rachel purses her lips to hold back a laugh.

"Shut the hell up, Santana," Finn barks.

"Calm down, Manboobs. It's true."

"Fuck you!"

"Finn, don't be rude," Quinn grits through her teeth at him.

"She started it! She always does!" he exclaims while pointing at the now smirking Santana.

"What are you, five years old? What is the matter with you? Let it go," Quinn says sternly.

"Why aren't you defending me? You are _my _girlfriend. You're supposed to just agree with me." Finn says, hurt and anger laced into his voice.

Quinn feels her blood boiling very quickly. Finn is causing a scene. She's about to rip him a new one when-

"Dude calm down," Puck quickly interjects, not wanting Quinn to be further embarrassed than she probably already was. "Don't make an ass of yourself with everyone watching."

Finn doesn't say anything, but leans back in his chair with a scowl on his face. Everyone continues to eat their food in awkward silence. Quinn never fights with Finn in front of everyone.

Quinn sighs before picking at her salad again. She hates when Finn tries to stake his claim on her like that. She'll finish their argument later. He's definitely in for it. God only knows what Rachel thinks of them. She probably believes they're like that all the time.

She chances a look at the girl in question. Rachel smiles at her sympathetically, then mouths 'it's okay'. Quinn, even though she's emotional right now, believes her.

"So what song are you going to sing?" Kurt breaks the silence. He and Rachel begin going over a list of possible choices.

Quinn smiles at them once again. Things will definitely be okay.

* * *

To say Rachel did well during her audition would be an understatement. The girl surprised everyone with her powerhouse voice and blew the whole club away with her cover of a classic Broadway love song.

Quinn had never heard it before. But she's sure it'll be one of her new favorites.

At the end of Glee, Mr. Schue takes his spot in front of the class. "Alright, great job today guys. Rachel, I hope we get to hear more from you in the future. There will be no homework so have a great day!"

Everyone begins packing their things and standing to leave. Quinn turns to go talk to Rachel but she sees the girl talking with Kurt once again, so she decides to wait.

"Hey, babe."

"You coming dude?" They both turn to see Puck eyeing them.

"In a minute," Finn tells him.

Puck looks to Quinn one last time before nodding and leaving.

Finn turns back to his girlfriend and leans in. "Do you want to come over after practice? It's been a while," Finn purrs into her ear.

She cringes. "Ugh, no Finn. Not tonight." She's also not surprised that he's pretending lunch didn't happen.

He gives her his sad puppy look before sighing. "Alright. I just miss you."

"You see me every day," she rolls her eyes.

"No, I_ miss_ you," he begins roaming his eyes down her body while smirking.

She's had enough. "Finn! You're going to be late to practice."

He groans, "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

Before she can react, he abruptly grabs and kisses her hard, almost roughly. Quinn knows that if she struggles against him, they'll just look ridiculous. So she has no choice but to let him have his way this time.

After a few long moments, he finally releases her. Finn has a dazed smile and instead of saying anything, he just give her a quick peck before heading out the door.

She quickly wipes her mouth off, completely disgusted at the moment. She _really _needs to find a reason to break up with him. Remembering she's not alone in the room, she quickly turns around towards Rachel and Kurt. Only Kurt isn't there anymore and it's just Rachel. The girl is giving her a blank stare. Had she been watching the whole time? Quinn thinks she should hurry up and say something.

Rachel suddenly smiles before picking up her backpack. "You two make a lovely couple."

Quinn laughs and shakes her head. "Is that sarcasm?"

"No!" Rachel quickly corrects. "No. I really mean that. He seems to genuinely care about you."

"Really?" She points her thumb over her shoulder towards the door, "The guy that just mouth-raped me?" Quinn asks jokingly.

Rachel blushes. "Your relationship is your business. But I wish nothing but happiness for the both of you."

"You don't have to be nice, you know. Telling me my boyfriend's an ass won't hurt my feelings. Everyone tells me."

Rachel just smile and shrugs before changing the subject. "Would you like a ride home? I'm not sure if you have a car, but I do," she asks hopefully.

"I don't have a car. But Santana is giving me a ride home today. So another time?"

Rachel is about to answer, but right on cue, Santana comes barging through the door.

"If you and Finnessa are done making babies then why am I still waiting?" she asks impatiently.

Quinn becomes annoyed at the intrusion. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm just-"

"Whatever. I'll be in the car." And as quick as she came in, she exits in a huff.

Quinn groans, "I guess I have to go. Any longer and she starts breathing fire." The two girls laugh.

Quinn is walking towards the door when she feels Rachel grab her wrist lightly. Confused, she turns around.

"Can I give you my cell phone number? I mean, it'd be nice to have people to talk to outside of school. Unless you don't want it. Which is completely fine with me." Quinn quirks an eyebrow at her. The girl is nearly begging her.

"Of course, Rach. I don't know why I didn't ask earlier." She fishes her phone out of her bag and hands it over. "Here. Just punch it in."

Rachel smiles and eagerly does so.

After a minute, she hands the phone back. "I sent a quick text to myself so I could have your number as well."

Quinn feigns shock, "You think I wouldn't have text you myself?"

Rachel crosses her arms and looks down at her shoes, "I'm just not used to people wanting to talk to me, I guess."

Quinn wants to ask what the hell the girl is talking about. After just one day of knowing her, Quinn can tell the girl is unique. She feels a connection and hopes that Rachel can feel it too.

Quinn also knows that Santana is still waiting. So she decides to cut the conversation short. "I have to go. But I promise I'll give you a call or text later. Okay?"

Rachel looks back up and smiles, "Okay. Bye Quinn!"

Quinn wants to give the other girl a hug, but decides against it since they hardly know each other. She nods and jogs out the door.

She finds Santana in the car with her eyes closed. Quinn knocks on the window, startling her friend. With a groan, she unlocks the door for her.

"Jesus Q. Took you long enough."

"Sorry," she says sympathetically.

"Yeah, yeah." The dark-haired girl turns over the engine before peeling out of the parking lot.

Quinn quickly puts on her seat-belt. She then opens up her phone.

The phone is still open on the test message that Rachel sent herself, which was just the symbol of a heart. Quinn smiles, but figures that it probably doesn't mean anything.

* * *

The rest of the week went by uneventfully and before Quinn knew it, it was Friday and she was watching tv alone while her parents were out. She didn't dare telling Finn that fact, as the boy would have been persistent in coming by, which she absolutely did not want.

It's half past ten and she's so intrigued by the show she's watching, that the vibrating of her phone causes her to jump. She turns and grabs it to see a new text from Rachel. Quinn smiles and opens it. They've been talking every night this week.

**Having a wild party tonight?**

Quinn rolls her eyes playfully before replying. Rachel was one of the few she had told about her parent being out. Santana and Brittany were out doing whatever it is that they do, so it was just Quinn and the remote tonight.

**If you consider lounging on the couch a party, then sure.**

Quinn goes back to watching tv. A reply comes a few minutes later.

**I'm not interrupting Finn time, am I? I didn't even think about that.**

Quinn scoffs at the reminder of her boyfriend.

**I'd rather be a loser and spend Friday night alone than have Finn groping me all night.**

Only after Quinn sends it does she realize how blunt that sounds.

**...there's an image I won't be able to get out of my head. Thanks a lot!**

Quinn laughs.

**How do you think I feel when I'm the one that actually goes through it?**

Quinn's only joking, but when ten minutes go by without a reply, she starts becoming antsy.

**Rach? You there? **

The reply is almost instant.

**You never really have anything nice to say about Finn. And if you don't mind me asking, is he really that bad?**

Quinn sighs. She doesn't want hers and Rachel's conversations to revolve around her idiot boyfriend. She contemplates before typing out an answer.

**He has his moments. He used to be really sweet when we first started dating. But lately it's been different. We hardly have real conversations anymore and all he's concerned about is football, video games, and sex. I'm sure you wonder why I don't break up with him but I guess I'm just holding onto hope that maybe he'll change.**

Quinn doesn't say, but she's waiting to see if maybe she can change too and become interested in him again. Unfortunately, it doesn't look like that will be happening. All she's been thinking about is Rachel. She's never thought of other girls like this, so naturally, she's confused about it. Is this a crush? How should she know. She should probably confide in Santana.

**Well I hope he gets his act together and sees how wonderful you really are. You're nearly perfect.**

Quinn blushes at the compliment, before teasing.

**Oh? So I'm just short of perfect?**

This almost feels like flirting. Quinn feels her stomach stirring in excitement.

**Please let me rephrase. You're probably the most gorgeous, smartest, most perfect being I've ever met. And if Finn doesn't know how lucky he is, then he must be the slowest boy there is. If I had someone so amazing to call mine, I'd never let her forget that.**

Quinn reads and rereads the message. She almost wants to cry because those aren't words that she hears very often. She also notices that Rachel said she'd never let _her _forget that. Does that mean she's into girls? Quinn considers asking. But is it too soon to ask?

Quinn's thoughts are interrupted when she hears a faint creaking. She sits up quickly and mutes the tv. She starts looking around to see what could have caused it, or if she's just hearing things. After a few moments of silence, she relaxes back into the couch.

As soon as she does so, the creaking returns. She snaps her head towards the front door as that's where the creaking seems to be coming from.

"Mom? Dad?" she considers that her parents may have come home early.

When they don't reply, Quinn gets up and pads to the door. She opens it to see nobody there. She starts looking around.

"Hello?" she calls out.

She surveys the street. All of the neighbors are inside of their houses at this hour. She suddenly feels a burst of cold air and assumes the wind was causing the creaking. Shrugging it off, she goes back inside.

When she gets back to the couch, she notices a couple more texts from Rachel.

**I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?**

**Quinn?**

She sighs as the feeling from minutes prior returns. She smiles at the phone.

**No. You didn't.**

* * *

**I'll more than likely have this story updated every weekend as I have the whole summer free.**

**A Faberry romance will be developed, of course. And more of Rachel's past will also be explored.**

**Feel free to share any thoughts, suggestions, or questions!**

**Til next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I wasn't expecting such a response to this story! You guys are amazing! Now the pressure is on me to make this story epic :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Warnings for this story: Some Fuinn in the beginning. Possible rape/molestation triggers. Violence. Language. Explicit sex.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, everything had been going well in Quinn's world, for the most part. The Glee club had been putting together some really worthy numbers for once, Coach Sylvester was finally getting off her back about the Cheerios, Finn had been incredibly busy with football, and she and Rachel were becoming even closer friends.

Speaking of which, Quinn noticed that the girl was more quiet and reserved around others, but not so much with her. When Quinn had been bold enough to ask her why, Rachel said that she just trusted Quinn. She didn't elaborate so it was left at that. Quinn assumed she just had problems socializing. Not that it mattered to her anyway.

And yes, after many nights of sleep loss due to contemplating her feelings, Quinn had concluded that she somehow did, in fact, develop a crush on the new girl. But she was still at a loss on what to do about it. She was never into girls in that way before.

She was almost certain that Rachel liked her too, but you can never be too sure. Quinn didn't want to open up about her feelings only to be rejected and humiliated. Then of course there was Finn, her boyfriend. If she breaks up with him, even he is smart enough to know that there's something more to whatever reason she gives him. If he were to find out about her feelings for Rachel, there's no doubt he would run his mouth and everyone else would find out.

Two people in particular that she was afraid of finding out are her parents. She would hate to see their reaction, especially her father's. He was one of the most conservative and religious men in all of Lima, so who knows what he would do. She hardly ever sees her parents at home as they're always working or at social events. As long as she gets good grades in school they don't interfere too much.

But for Quinn, it sounds so much easier just to keep this whole crush to herself for right now.

"Don't forget to practice your choreography this weekend guys. We've almost got it down. I'll see you Monday!"

Quinn realizes that she had been zoning out again. Glee was over and the weekend was here again. Everyone excitedly gathers their things.

"Hey, I'll pick you up at eight?" Santana asks her.

"Huh? For what?" she doesn't know what's going on.

"For the party! I know Frankenteen usually takes you but he's going over there now to help Puckerman set up."

Quinn frowns and looks up to see her boyfriend waving at her and rushing out of the choir room with his best friend. She had completely forgotten about Puck's party.

She turns back to Santana as they make their way down the hall, "Eight is fine. Do you think you can take me home to get my stuff and we'll get ready at your house?"

"I guess so. Britt's coming too."

Quinn nods. When they get to the parking lot, she sees Rachel walking towards her car. The girl smiles and waves at her.

"I'm going to talk to Rachel really quick. Give me a minute," she tells her best friend.

"Fine. Hurry your ass up."

Quinn quickly jogs over to where Rachel is.

"Hello Quinn," she's greeted.

"Hey. Are you going to Puck's party tonight? All of the Glee club is gonna be there."

The smaller girl shakes her head, "Kurt told me about it, but I'm not really into those kinds of things."

"Come on Rach! We can dance and drink and have fun!" Quinn pleads.

Rachel blinks at her, "I don't drink."

"And you don't have to! I just want you to keep me company. And out of trouble," she jokes.

"You'll have Finn, Santana, and Brittany. You'll forget all about me," Rachel argues.

"Finn will pass out somewhere near the beer pong table and Santana and Brittany will be too busy making out on the couch all night. Please, Rachel?"

The girl bites her lip and thinks. Quinn thinks it's rather adorable. She can see the wheels turning in her mind.

After a moment, she speaks, "I'll have to find something to wear."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Whatever you wear will look great. Does this mean you'll come?"

"I guess there'd be no harm in going, right?"

Quinn squeals before wrapping the smaller girl in a hug. She feels a warmth spread throughout her body at the contact and doesn't let go right away. It feels nice. And Rachel doesn't seem to mind either.

A car honk causes them to jump apart far too soon. Quinn looks over to see Santana glaring at her impatiently. Damn you, Satan.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later," she says irritated.

"I can't wait," Rachel beams back at her.

Quinn smiles and jogs back to Santana's car, feeling more optimistic than she did earlier.

* * *

She's adding the finishing touches on her makeup using Santana's vanity, her best friend sitting right next to her doing the same. Brittany is laying on the bed flipping mindlessly through a magazine.

"Do you think the cops will show up again?" Quinn asks.

"That only happened once and it was over a year ago," Santana reminds her. "Besides, Puck had invited a bunch of freshman who went running around outside. It's a new rule not to invite them anymore. We'll be fine."

Quinn nods and continues what she was doing.

"Did you convince Berry to come?" Santana asks. Quinn had finally talked to Santana about her feelings a few days prior, and it seems like she's trying to keep tabs on them. For Quinn's sake.

"She said she would," Quinn replies.

"Maybe tonight you can fuck her brains out and get it out of your system."

"Santana! Why do you say things like that?" she blushes.

"Oh please. Don't act like you don't think about it. You've been drooling over her since her first day at school."

Quinn turns back to the mirror and mumbles, "Whatever."

"You should be careful with her, Quinn," Brittany contributes from her place on the bed.

Santana and Quinn are confused at the statement and turn to face the other blonde.

"What do you mean, Britt?" Santana asks.

The cheerleader shrugs, "There's just something not right about her. I can tell."

"Well she seems perfectly fine to me," Quinn responds, a little too defensively.

"I know you think so. I'm sometimes wrong about these things. I'm just saying, be careful." She goes back to reading her magazine. "Are you guys almost done?"

"Yeah. Let's go," Santana stands and grabs her purse.

Quinn grabs hers as well, then they head out the door. She's still mulling over Brittany's advice. It just doesn't make sense in her mind because Rachel has yet to do anything that would seem "not right" to her. She's used to Brittany saying weird, random things. So this is probably no exception.

* * *

It was barely past ten, and Quinn Fabray was already drunk. According to her, it's not her fault. Santana challenged her best friend to do three tequila shots in a row with her, and she was now gulping down her fourth beer. She made a note that she was very mad at Santana, but that thought was forgotten a while ago.

Speaking of which, she laughs as she watches the girl trying to pry Brittany down from the kitchen island. Brittany was a stripper-drunk, and it looks like it was that time of the night again. Everyone else in the room was cheering her on as she danced and twirled her shirt over her head.

"Britt! Get down here! Everyone can see!" Santana pleads.

Quinn is about to go over and help but feels someone nudge her shoulder and turns to see Finn looking down at her, beer in hand. His face was flushed and his eyes barely open. She could tell that he was drunk too.

"You okay?"

"What?" she calls out. She can't hear him very well over the music.

He rolls his eyes and leans in next to her ear, "Are you alright?" he shouts.

She braces his hands against his chest and pushes him back.

"Yes! That hurt my ear!"

He shrugs before leaning in to kiss her. She pushes him back once again.

"You're drunk."

"So are you."

She becomes annoyed, "That's not the point."

Finn doesn't seem to comprehend her words as he blindly leans in again. She shoves him harder this time. He then glares at her.

"Fine. I'm gonna go play beer pong in the garage," he turns and stomps away.

Quinn rolls her eyes and turns back to her friends, who are by the kitchen door. Brittany is at ground level again with her shirt on. And Santana is holding onto her, trying not to fall over.

"Hey Quinn!" Brittany smiles.

Quinn smiles back and finishes chugging down her cheap can of beer then stumbles over to them, bumping into several people on the way.

"I heard Kurt say that Rachel is here. She's probably in the living room somewhere," she informs her.

Quinn doesn't reply and instead stalks to the living room. Her manners have gone out the window. But she doesn't care. She's on a mission. A mission to find Rachel and talk to her and spend time with her like she promised.

Quinn sighs when she sees that there's a sea of people crammed in the living room. She squints her eyes to see if she can spot the tiny brunette. Everyone's faces seem to blur together. She should probably sit down.

She leans against the wall and tries to regain her balance. She feels a hand slowly grabbing onto her shoulder which makes her jump. She spins around hoping to see Rachel there, but no such luck. She sees another familiar Jewish face and scowls.

"What?!" she snaps.

"Oh geez. Are you okay? Where's Finn?" Puck asks concerned.

"I don't know. Playing beer pong or something," she slurs.

"You're really trashed. Do you want to lie down? You can use my sister's room," he holds her still. She thrashes out of his hold.

"No, Puck. I do not want to 'lie down'," she air quotes. He gives her a weird look. "I'm trying to find Rachel," she slurs again. "I said that I would hang out with her if she came tonight, which she did. And if I don't, that makes me a liar. Who wants to be friends with liars? Huh? Who?" she asks him.

"I have no idea," he replies.

"Exactly," her point is proven. In her mind at least.

"You're pretty gone. I can't believe Finn would just ditch you while you're like this," Puck remarks.

She cackles, "You sound surprised."

"You deserve a better boyfriend than that."

"No shit, Einstein."

Puck ignores the jab and grabs ahold of one of her hands. "Quinn, look..." he begins to go off on a long-winded speech. But unfortunately, Quinn isn't able to process any of it.

She looks over his shoulder to see Rachel, staring directly at them. She feels everything inside of her light up. The girl looks beautiful, Quinn thinks. She's wearing a low-cut black dress and matching heels, that make her look taller. Did she mention low-cut dress?

They lock eyes for a moment. Quinn can still hear Puck talking but she doesn't care. Rachel's face is passive and unreadable. And instead of walking towards them to say hello, she turns around and begins walking up the stairs, everyone else oblivious to her. Except for Quinn. She looks over her shoulder at Quinn one more time before turning back around.

"Not now Puck," she pats his shoulder and moves past him.

"Quinn? Where are you going?" he calls after her as she shoves her way through the crowd and towards the stairs.

"I said I had to talk to Rachel!" she calls back. She doesn't know if he heard her, but that's his problem.

When she finally reaches the stairs, she takes the them slowly, one step at a time. She has to hold onto the rail as she does so, otherwise she'll probably go tumbling down face-first. That would most likely ruin her night.

After what seems like an eternity, she reaches the top. She looks around for Rachel. There's several doors upstairs and she has no idea which one the girl is in. She walks over to the bathroom and knocks.

"Rachel?"

"We're a little busy!" an angry voice snaps.

"Sorry Mercedes!" Quinn apologizes, figuring her and Sam were messing around in the bathroom.

She tries Puck's room, which is locked.

"Dammit!" she shouts.

Frustrated, she stalks over to try his little sister's room. She turns the knob to find it unlocked and quickly lets herself in, locking the door behind her.

"Rachel?" she whispers, or tries to. It's dark in the room but she can see a little bit with the nightlight. Rach? You in here?"

"Quinn." Quinn smiles when she hears the other girl's voice. She sees Rachel sitting on the bed, almost as if she was expecting her. In her drunken stupor, Quinn finds that sweet.

"Hey, I found you!" she hastily begins making her way across the room.

In her excitement, she trips over herself slightly. Rachel quickly stands and helps keep her steady.

"Come on. You need to sit down," Rachel attempts to pull her towards the bed.

Quinn has other ideas, and tightens her arms around Rachel.

"But I don't wanna!" she whines.

"Quinn. You are drunk out of your mind. You need to sit down."

"Can we just...wait? I like it right here," she nuzzles into Rachel's neck, content in just standing there, holding each other.

Rachel sighs before relenting. "You're impossible. Did you know that?"

"No."

"Well you are."

"I missed you tonight," Quinn seems to have a one-track mind at the moment.

Rachel grabs onto Quinn's shoulders and pushes her back slightly to look into her eyes.

"I was rather late, and for that I'm sorry. It took some convincing from my fathers to let me come tonight."

"But you're here now."

"Obviously. Where's Finn?"

"I don't know," Quinn slurs.

"How do you not know? He could be looking for you right now."

"He's not," Quinn shrugs. "I couldn't stop thinking about you all night," her inebriation makes her brave enough to admit.

"Oh?" Rachel asks, surprised. "Were you not having fun at the party?"

Quinn shakes her head, ignoring the girl's question, "I can't stop thinking about you, ever." She clarifies taking a step closer to Rachel, their faces mere inches apart.

"I can't stop thinking about you either, Quinn," her voice is softer now.

"Is it the same way I think about you? Because I need to know," Quinn presses.

"Well I don't know. In what way do you think of me?" Rachel asks.

Quinn looks down to the floor and attempts to find the right words to use, which is harder than it sounds right now. The dress Rachel's wearing is rather revealing so she can't help but admire the view. She begins playing with the ends of Rachel's hair to distract herself. It's so soft. She wants to be able to do this all the time.

Rachel nudges her to regain her attention. She's eager to know, Quinn thinks.

Looking up and taking a deep breath, she tucks a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear. She's so nervous that she's sobering up a little.

She looks deep into her eyes, "I think about when it is that I get to see you again." She moves her hand to cup Rachel's cheek. "I think about how long I'll be able to talk to you every night." She runs the pad of her thumb along the smooth skin. "I think about holding your hand every time you're next to me." Rachel's breath hitches, but Quinn keeps going. She begins gently tracing Rachel's bottom lip. "And I think about what it would be like to kiss you."

"Quinn," the other girl whimpers.

Quinn doesn't respond and instead leans forward to brush their lips together, ever so slightly. She's about to completely close the distance when...

"Wait. I can't do this," Rachel quickly takes a step back.

"What? Why?" Quinn asks, feeling betrayed and hurt. "You don't have those feelings for me too?"

Rachel's eyes widen, "No! I mean yes! I do!"

"Then what's wrong Rachel?"

"Are you sure about this Quinn? Why would someone like you want to kiss me?"

Quinn's head is beginning to throb. She'll have a definite hangover tomorrow. "Why wouldn't I?"

Rachel starts wringing her hands together and pacing across the room, mumbling rapidly to herself. Quinn doesn't understand what's going on. Maybe she should lie down. She needs Rachel to lie down too.

She approaches the brunette and grasps onto her hips to hold her still. The girl leans forward to cover her face in her hands, still talking to herself. Quinn tries to pry her hands down.

"Rach, stop. What's going on? Did I do something wrong?"

"I shouldn't have brought you up here."

"What?" Quinn is baffled. And still doesn't get what's happening.

"You're perfect. You can't possibly want someone like me. This has to be some sort of joke. I mean, what was I thinking?"

"Rachel," Quinn would laugh at the absurdity if it wasn't so serious. "You're amazing. Why don't you see that?"

"Is Santana outside with a video camera?" Obviously, Rachel still wasn't listening. "Am I going to be the laughing stock of the school again?" She turns and point a finger at Quinn. "Are you setting me up? Is this a joke?"

"What are you-"

Rachel ignores her and turns in the other direction to pace again. "I'm such an idiot. Of course Finn is in on it too. Isn't he?"

"Huh?"

"No. Finn's too stupid. I'm sure Puck is. You were probably talking about me in the living room."

Quinn can't process anything else right now. Any more moving and she'll probably pass out on the floor. She watches as Rachel rants endlessly. Her mouth is moving so fast.

"I can't get hurt again. I just can't. I'm not going back there."

It's all just noises now. Quinn can still hear the faint booming of the music from downstairs. What time is it now?

"Why do I fall for people that are too good for me? Why do they-"

It's probably late, Quinn thinks. They should go to sleep. But she needs to get Rachel to stop talking first. Trying to reason just makes her talk even more. She needs a better plan.

"People will get hurt again. And-"

Quinn pushes forward and grabs onto Rachel's face. And before the girl can say anything in protest, Quinn pushes their lips together.

Rachel squeaks in surprise and tries to pull back out of reflex, but Quinn isn't having any of that. So she lowers her arms and wraps them around the girl's waist, holding on tighter. It doesn't take long for Rachel to realize that Quinn is serious and respond to the kiss. Quinn feels tiny hands tangling into her hair. It feels perfect. Everything feels perfect.

They slow down and begin to deepen the kiss. And if Quinn thought it was amazing before, this was something beyond words for her. They continue for a few more blissful minutes.

Quinn feels a sudden heave in her stomach and abruptly steps back. Rachel looks at her with concern.

"Quinn? Are you okay?"

She doesn't answer and instead slowly moves over to the bed to lay down, finally.

"Rach," she whines, flopping onto her back. "Come here."

She hears a laugh and feels the bed dip beside her and opens her eyes to see Rachel staring down at her adoringly. The girl pushes Quinn's hair out of her face.

"You're so beautiful, Quinn."

"Mhm," Quinn smiles at the feeling of gentle fingers running through her hair. "Let's sleep now."

She rolls onto her side and places her head into Rachel's lap, drifting off to sleep.

"You really are beautiful, Quinn."

The blonde in questions murmurs something unintelligible in return.

"You're perfect and you make me feel so cherished. We're going to be so happy together, Quinn. I promise."

* * *

The sound of a door shutting stirs her awake from her slumber. She groans at an intense throbbing in her head and tries not to move. This was going to be a long day.

After a few minutes, Quinn attempts to open her eyes. There's sunlight streaming in through the window directly into her face. It's making her headache worse so she carefully sits up.

She looks around trying to figure out where she's at. It's a younger girl's room. Probably Puck's little sister, she thinks. She sighs and feels fortunate that she didn't wake up naked with Finn or a stranger.

She feels a buzzing coming from her back pocket and pulls her phone out to see a text message from Rachel.

Rachel!

Quinn's mind instantly panics as she remembers revealing her feelings and even trying to kiss the girl. And she remembers Rachel having some sort of freak out.

Feeling incredibly anxious, she reluctantly opens the message.

**I had to get going. You just looked so peaceful sleeping that I couldn't wake you. Can't wait to see you on Monday beautiful 3**

Maybe the talk with Rachel went well after all. Quinn feels infinitely better after reading the text. She thinks back and remembers some kind of kiss. She doesn't know whether to be happy or scared about that. She's still a little worried that she made a complete ass of herself while drunk. So to save herself from embarrassment, she'll just wait until Monday to talk to Rachel again.

She notices that it's just almost ten o'clock and decides she needs to go as she told her parents she'd be home by lunch time. She stands and stretches before going on a search for her Santana and Brittany, who are probably among those passed out in the house.

She comes across Finn on the living room floor and sees that he has obscenities drawn on his face. She doesn't want to deal with him right now so she just walks past him.

She sighs in relief when she sees her two best friends asleep on the couch. At least now she won't have to wake up her boyfriend for a ride.

The kitchen door opening startles her and she looks over to see a very tired looking Puck approaching her.

"Hey, you feeling all right?" he whispers.

"Not really," she mumbles.

He chuckles lightly, "I don't think I've ever seen you so fucked up before."

"Whatever Puck. I'm heading out."

"Do you want me to take you home so you don't have to wake the giant?" he asks.

She shakes her head, "No. Santana's taking me."

He nods sadly, "Okay well take care Fabray."

She smiles before getting back to figuring out how she was going to deal with the wrath of a grumpy Santana.

* * *

The rest of the weekend went by rather fast and before Quinn knew it, she was back at school again. She still hasn't talked to Rachel and she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous to face her crush again. She's mostly worried that Rachel was waiting until she was sober to let her down gently. But her instincts are telling her otherwise.

She walks hand in hand into the school with Finn. Apparently he felt awful for ditching her on Friday night and was trying to be as sweet as he could. He even went as far as picking her up half an hour early so they could hang out at the Lima Bean before school. Quinn, on the other hand, couldn't give a damn about him. The whole morning, he was trying to make light conversation and all she could do was smile and nod.

She did rush him as he was driving to school. She wanted to get a chance to talk to Rachel before class started. When he asked her why she was in such a hurry, she just said that she wanted to talk to Mr. Schue about an assignment for glee.

Speaking of which...

"I'm gonna go find Mr. Schuester now. Bye Finn," she tells him bluntly as they approach his locker.

He turns to look at her. "Uh, okay? Do you want me to go with you?" he offers.

"No! I'm fine. I'll see you at lunch." And with that, she turns on her heel in search of Rachel.

She rounds the corner, hoping to find the girl at her locker. But no such luck.

Sighing, she walks past and towards the choir room. She enters and nearly rolls her eyes to see that Mr. Schue is the only person there.

He looks up at her from his desk in surprise, "Oh, hey Quinn. Is there something I can do for you?"

She smiles sweetly, "Would you happen to know where Rachel is? She's always here at school early but I can't find her."

"Oh. Have you checked the auditorium?"

Quinn hasn't. "I haven't. Thank you!" She runs out of the choir room.

There's a little over ten minutes until the bell, so she really hopes to find Rachel in the auditorium. That way she's not stuck searching through the rest of the school for the girl.

She stops when she reaches the door, taking a moment to gather herself. With a deep breath, she quietly opens the door.

She doesn't see or hear anybody right away. The stage is empty and there's no music playing. But still, Quinn has a feeling she's at the right place. She squints her eyes and scans over the whole auditorium. She spots a head of brown hair in a seat that's in the middle of the front row.

"Rachel?" she calls out.

The person in the chair jumps in surprise and Quinn almost leaps in pure joy when she sees Rachel. The brunette stands and turns around.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" she clasps her hands in front of her before quickly looking down.

"I was looking for you," Quinn replies as she descends down to meet the other girl.

"Is there something you needed?" Rachel asks politely.

Quinn frowns and doesn't speak again until she's standing directly in front of the girl.

"Rach, I wanted to talk about what happened at the party on Friday."

"Oh. I thought maybe it was something you didn't want brought up ever again," Rachel says softly.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"You haven't talked to me since it happened. And I saw you walking into the school with Finn," she says sadly.

"I was just embarrassed because I was drunk and was worried I said or did something stupid."

Rachel smiles reassured and steps closer to her.

Quinn decides to take a leap of faith and gently grabs the girl's fragile hand. "And I don't care about Finn. He's not the one that I want anymore."

"Why are you still with him if you don't care about him?"

"I just...I don't know. I just need some time to prepare if I decide to break up with him. Or rather _when _I break up with him."

Rachel nods. She begins playing with Quinn's fingers gently, giving her goosebumps. "How much do you remember from the party?"

Quinn swallows, "I'm pretty sure that I kissed you."

Rachel quirks an eyebrow at her. "You're pretty sure? Am I that forgettable?" she jokes.

"No, I'm certain that I did," Quinn clarifies. "I'm just having a hard time remembering if you wanted me to."

"You don't remember anything else?" Rachel asks.

Quinn shakes her head. "No, not really. I was just hoping that maybe you have feelings for me too?"

Rachel sighs. "I like you, Quinn. A lot. I told you that night but I'm sure you don't remember. I've had these feelings since the first time I saw you. And I hope you'll give us a chance to see where this goes."

Quinn looks at her in disbelief, "Really?"

Instead of answering her, Rachel reaches up to cup the back of her neck, pulling her down to connect their lips once again.

Quinn sighs in content before moving her lips against Rachel's and pulling the girl closer. This is what she had been waiting for since they became friends. It was definitely worth it.

She slowly backs Rachel to where she's pinned between Quinn and the edge of the stage. Rachel whimpers which makes Quinn want the girl even more.

The sound of the bell ringing forces them apart. Quinn curses in frustration while Rachel laughs at her short temper.

"We should probably go," Quinn says, annoyed at the timing.

Rachel pulls one of the blonde's hands up and gently kisses her knuckles. Quinn finds the gesture so endearing and thinks there's nobody else she's ever felt this much for.

"So what happens now?" Rachel asks.

All Quinn can do is shrug and smile. "I don't know."

"Well you should know that I would do anything for what I want." Rachel gives her one last peck. "And right now, you're what I want."

With that, Rachel grabs her bag before making her trek to the exit. She looks over her shoulder to blow one last kiss at Quinn.

Quinn watches her go in a daze before following after her. She knows that she's wearing a dopey smile as she makes her way through the hallways. She's definitely in for it. Everything is going well in her world, for the most part.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Things will start becoming more intense from here on out. I respond to any and all questions you guys have so feel free to ask.**

**Til next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I sort of rushed editing because I've been up all night. So please forgive me if you find any mistakes!**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Warning for this particular chapter: Possible triggers for attempted rape/forced sexual acts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

Twenty two days.

Twenty two whole days had passed since the morning with Rachel in the auditorium.

Not much had really changed for Quinn. Finn was still her boyfriend. Rachel was still her secret infatuation. Only now she and Rachel were aware of each other's feelings and were resorting to meeting up in private.

Those were the best part of Quinn's days. Meeting at each other's houses or in the auditorium before school to spend time with her...girlfriend?

Labels. That was something they had yet to talk about. Quinn would like for Rachel to officially be her girlfriend, but obviously there was a list of things that need to be taken care of first.

First thing on that list was Finn. Quinn was silently grateful that Rachel had not been rushing her to break up with him. She seemed to be understanding. So far at least. Quinn still made it a point to reassure Rachel that she would come first no matter what. She just hopes that Rachel believes her.

Finn had football practice that morning so Santana volunteered to pick her up. Her best friend was completely filled in on her and Rachel and cracked jokes here and there, much to Quinn's dismay. But she still voiced her concerns and gave her advice, in her own Santana way. Quinn was just glad that she had someone to talk to about it.

The two arrive at school and meet with Brittany at the blonde's locker, who eagerly pulls Santana over to show her some new cat pictures. Quinn takes the opportunity to go see Rachel in the auditorium.

"Hey I'll see you guys later. I need to go do something," Quinn says as she begins backing away.

Santana gives her an evil smirk, "I'm sure you do. Have fun eating hobbits for breakfast."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Whatever. I'll see you guys at lunch."

* * *

She enters the auditorium to find Rachel in the exact place that she always waits for her, the center seat of the front row.

"Hey," she calls out as she approaches the girl.

Rachel turns her head and smiles, "Hey you."

Quinn drops her bag on the floor and sits down next to her before leaning in to kiss her cheek. "What are you doing?"

She grabs one of Rachel's fidgeting hands to keep still. She assumed it was just a habit of the brunette's, but she was used to it at this point.

"Just thinking," Rachel shrugs.

"About anything or anyone in particular?" Quinn teases.

The girl shakes her head. "How's your day been so far?" she changes the subject.

"Pretty good. Santana drove me to school today. She had her morning coffee, so she was in one of her better moods," Quinn jokes.

"Finn didn't pick you up? Rachel asks nonchalantly.

Quinn furrows her eyebrows at the girl, "No? He had practice this morning."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rachel says with little emotion.

"Why are you sorry?" Quinn sighs, with an inkling of where this was headed.

"Well, you know. Usually girls are sad when their boyfriends don't get to pick them up because they're busy, so I assumed you were."

"Rachel! We've talked about this," Quinn gasps.

"No, you're right. I'm sorry," she quickly apologizes. "I shouldn't have said that. It was rude of me."

"You said you'd be patient with me. And you have been but -"

"And I'm trying so hard to be, Quinn. It's just the longer this goes on, the more I can't help but think that I'm just an experiment for you," the girl says, on the verge of tears.

"But you're not," Quinn holds the other girl's face in her hands. "Rach, you know you're not. Please believe me."

Rachel nods her head and sniffles, "Of course I believe you, I'm probably just being over-dramatic. And I'm just scared, okay?"

"What are you so scared of?"

"That you'll realize I'm not worth it," she whispers, looking away.

Quinn doesn't reply right away, and instead tries to think of something. She knows that Rachel won't be reassured unless she breaks up with Finn right then and there. But she still wasn't prepared to do that just yet. So she has to come up with something else to show Rachel that she really was worth it.

She suddenly has an idea.

"What are you doing tonight?" Quinn asks.

"What?" Rachel looks at her confused.

Quinn smiles, "I'm asking if you have any plans for tonight?"

"No? Why?" the girl wipes the tears away from her face.

"Because I want to take you out tonight," Quinn says, confidently.

"Out? Like on a date?" Rachel asks.

"Yes, a date. Where I can hold your hand and tell you how pretty you are all night," Rachel blushes at the comment.

"You don't have to, Quinn," she says. "We could be seen by someone we know. It's not worth the trouble."

"Yes it is, Rachel," Quinn presses. "You are worth it. If anything I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. I've been terrible to you."

Rachel quickly silences her with a long, chaste kiss. Any more arguments that Quinn had died in her throat. Rachel wraps her arms tightly around Quinn's waist before pulling back.

"You are not terrible, you are perfect. And you deserve the world," she tells her. "And yes, I'd be honored to go out on a date with you."

Quinn smiles before hugging the other girl back.

"I'll make it the best date you've ever had."

This was going to be a great day.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity to Quinn, lunch rolled around and she got to spend time with Rachel again. That time came with the rest of the glee club, but still.

She was listening to Rachel talk with Kurt passionately about some Broadway star. Well, she wasn't really listening as she had no clue what they were talking about. But she liked watching the girl talk. Every once in a while, Rachel would make eye contact and smile at her very briefly.

"Hey Quinn."

"What?" she turns to see Finn smiling at her. She also sees Puck eyeing her suspiciously. Why is he looking at her like that?

"Coach said that we deserve a break so there's no practice tonight!" Finn says like an excited kindergartner showing his parents the new report card.

"Okay? Cool," she replies carelessly.

"So, how about we go out tonight," he leans in closer to ask her.

She sees Rachel stop talking to turn and look at them. Quinn momentarily panics.

"Wait? What?" she stutters at him.

"We haven't really done anything in a while and I thought it'd be nice to have a night together. Just like old times," he explains with his lopsided smile. "And I'll have you back early since it's a school night."

"Sorry Finn, but I've already made plans with Rachel," she says quickly.

"Oh," the boy looks towards the other girl. "Well I'm sure she won't mind if I borrow you for just one night, right?"

Quinn can see Rachel's smile faltering ever so slightly. She tries telepathically to tell the girl to protest him. But before Rachel opens her mouth, Kurt interrupts.

"I'll hang out with Rachel tonight. That way it works out for everybody. We need some girl time anyway," he smiles at Finn. "That okay with you, Rach?" he asks.

Rachel looks at Quinn. Quinn can see that she's in an awkward position and doesn't know what to do. She honestly doesn't know what to do either.

When Quinn doesn't say anything, Rachel puts on a fake smile, "Of course. A girl's night with you sounds like fun!" she says to Kurt.

Finn smiles triumphantly. "So does seven o'clock sound good?"

She needs to find a way out of this.

"You okay, Quinn?" Puck asks, but she ignores him. She probably looks like she's going to be sick.

She promised Rachel a date and she knew that if she went out with Finn instead, the brunette would be truly upset. She needed out of it. Or maybe a way around it...

"How about Rachel and Kurt come with us? she blurts out desperately. Really? That's the best she could come up with?

She looks around in a panic. Rachel is looking at her like she's lost her mind. Puck is still staring at her suspiciously. Santana is looking at her amused. And Finn looks like he's just been slapped.

"Umm. Well I thought -"

"It could be like a double-date!" she interrupts him. "That way you can spend time with all of us, since you're always busy with practice. You'll get a chance to see more friends!" It was lame, but it was all she had.

He lowers his voice and leans in even closer, "But I see Kurt all the time. And I just wanted to spend time with you."

She ignores him, "Kurt? Rachel? What do you guys think? We all go out tonight on a double-date?"

Kurt shrugs, "I'm fine with it as long as Finn is."

Quinn looks at Finn expectantly. The poor boy just shrugs, "Yeah it's cool with me I guess."

"Rachel?" Quinn asks.

She can tell the girl looks upset, but keeps her poker face on nonetheless. Quinn thinks it's rather impressive. "I wouldn't want to crash your date. It seems like Finn wants you to himself," she nearly glares at him, but no one else catches it except for Quinn.

"Yeah," Finn agrees.

"Rachel," Quinn says sharply.

Rachel looks at her with sad eyes before relenting, "But if it's what you want, Quinn, Kurt and I can tag along."

Quinn sighs in relief. She can see Finn pouting next to her but she really doesn't give a shit. All that matters is she can still take Rachel on a date. Kind of.

"Well, now that we've gotten that settled," Kurt say awkwardly, "we'll pick you girls up from Quinn's house at seven?"

"Yes, that's perfect," Quinn answers for the both of them.

Rachel smiles at him and nods. Quinn looks at her but the girl refuses to make eye contact. Maybe she should've thought this through better...

* * *

Later that night, she's almost ready when she hears a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in," she calls out.

Rachel swings the door open looking rather annoyed, as Quinn anticipated she would be. They haven't spoken since lunch and Quinn knew she would only make things worse if she tried. She quickly stands and approaches the other girl so she can hurry up and explain herself.

Rachel shuts she door aggressively, "Quinn, what on earth were you thinking?"

"Look, I know okay! I didn't know he would ask me to go out tonight of all nights! I didn't know what else to do. I promised you that we'd go on a date. And this way we can go out together, sort of," she says sheepishly.

"And you thought that I would enjoy spending _our _first date watching Finn Hudson shove his tongue down your throat all night?" she asks in disbelief. "Quinn, this is all wrong."

"Rachel," she pulls the girl to sit down on the bed with her, "I'll figure out a way to make this work, okay? And sometime soon we can go out on a real date, okay baby?"

Rachel's breath hitches. It was the first time Quinn had called her that and it made her feel...special. She turns to the blonde and smiles, "Okay Quinn. I trust you."

Quinn smiles back before finally getting a chance to really look at the other girl. She was wearing a red and black dress with her hair and makeup done perfectly. Not that it wasn't always perfect. "Wow Rach. You look amazing," she compliments.

Rachel down at herself and blushes while playing with her hands. "I wanted to look nice for you," she explains.

"Hey, look at me," Quinn says, grabbing one of the girl's hands again. "Tonight is about you and me, okay? I don't care that Finn is there. You still come first. We'll sneak out the back door early if we have to."

Rachel leans in for a soft kiss to reassure her that she's okay with going tonight. She sighs against the other girl's lips before leaning her head down on Quinn's shoulder. She joins their hands together and stares at them in content.

A honk outside the window brings them back to reality. Rachel sighs before following Quinn out the door and down the stairs.

As soon as they open the door, they're greeted with Finn and Kurt.

"Sorry about that. I explained to my dear step-brother that it's only proper to pick up our dates from the front door instead of honking for them to come out like animals," Kurt explains. Finn's face turns bright red. "Does he always do this to you, Quinn?" he jokes.

"So we're all ready to go?" Finn interrupts. "Let's go." He grabs Quinn's hand and quickly tugs her towards his truck. She rolls her eyes and just goes with it.

Kurt looks to Rachel and smiles before offering his arm, "My lady, you look lovely."

She smiles before holding onto his elbow and walking with him. "Thank you, Kurt."

"Let's see how interesting things get tonight."

* * *

Breadstix was relatively slow, given that it was a Tuesday night. So the four teenagers were able to get a booth rather quickly. Kurt and Rachel sat on one side while Finn and Quinn were on the other, the two girls on the insoide of the booth. They had already ordered and were chatting while waiting for their food to arrive.

Quinn was able to reach Rachel's hand under the table without anyone noticing. They had been locked together since they sat down and Quinn was absentmindedly tracing the other girl's palm.

"We really need to talk to Mr. Schue about expanding the music we cover. He doesn't really let us do that many artists after the early 90's," Kurt rants.

"Hey, classic rock is the best kind of music," Finn argues.

"Well it doesn't really fit all of our voices. Remember that time I tried John Mellencamp? That was a disaster!"

Quinn and Rachel laugh at the boy.

"Kurt's right," Quinn adds. "Santana, Mercedes, and I don't exactly have great voices for classic rock either."

"But I like your singing voice no matter what you sing," Finn smiles at her sweetly.

Quinn looks away awkwardly and clears her throat, "Thank you, Finn."

"You sang John Mellencamp?" Rachel asks Kurt to distract from the couple across from her.

"Oh god, unfortunately. I was going through a 'straight' phase."

Rachel giggles, "A 'straight' phase?"

"Yes, it's a long story."

Right then, the waitress had arrived to start setting down their food. Kurt noticed something was wrong with his and Rachel's order and starts explaining it to the waitress. Finn used the opportunity to lean in close to Quinn's ear.

"I can ask Kurt to catch a ride home with Rachel," he whispers as he runs a hand up her thigh.

Quinn freezes in shock and looks over to see Rachel glaring daggers at Finn. She quickly stills his movement. Unfortunately, he's strong enough to push past her hand.

"Finn! Stop!" she whispers harshly, desperately trying to stop his hand.

"What? It's been a while," he smirks, oblivious to the angry looks he's getting from the girl watching across the table. "That dress looks so tight on you. I can't wait to take it off while you're riding me in the truck later."

"Finally, we got that settled," Kurt turns to the group, unaware of what was happening. Quinn mentally thanks the boy for interrupting. Rachel looked nearly ready to lunge across the table at Finn. "They're bringing out the correct orders with no extra charge," he smiles.

"Great, totally great," Quinn says, finally able to push her boyfriend away.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the restroom," Rachel says quickly. She looks about ready to throw up, Quinn thinks. Kurt nods before standing to let her out of the booth.

Quinn watches her go before getting up herself. "I think I should go too. I drank a lot of water." Finn looks up at her like he's about to protest. "Move, Finn!" she snaps.

The boy quickly stands in fear to let her out. "Do you need anything?" he asks.

She ignores him and rounds the corner to the women's restroom. She pushes the door open to see Rachel clutching the edge of the sink, breathing deeply. Luckily, the restroom door has a lock so Quinn quickly locks it before carefully approaching the other girl.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" she asks. It's a stupid question, because obviously she's not. But Quinn doesn't know what else to say.

Rachel closes her eyes and nods, still breathing deeply through her nose.

Quinn steps closer and gently pulls one of the girl's hands off the sink. "Do you hate me right now?" she asks sadly.

"No," Rachel says, eerily calm. She opens her eyes and looks at Quinn. "But I can't say the same for Finn."

"Rachel..."

"No, Quinn. Don't. He was about to fuck you in front of everybody!" she snaps and Quinn flinches. She hasn't seen Rachel this angry and doesn't remember her swearing like this either.

Rachel must've noticed Quinn's wince because she was now holding her close with her head resting on the taller girl's chest. "I'm sorry," she says, her voice lower now.

"No, I'm sorry," Quinn says. "This was a terrible idea. I'm so sorry. Rachel I'm -"

"Shh, it's okay," Rachel reassures her. "I'm sorry for acting like this. Let's just get back to dinner and eat. Okay?"

Quinn nods, still not completely convinced that it really is okay. Rachel reaches up and grazes her fingers along a delicate chin.

"You look so beautiful tonight. You're perfection," she says, before leaning up to claim the other girl's lips once again. Quinn smiles into the kiss and holds on tighter.

* * *

The rest of dinner went by uneventfully. Kurt had sensed an awkwardness for the rest of the evening, but didn't dare bringing it up. Rachel was acting chipper and happy again, which Quinn thought was odd after how livid she just was before going to the restroom. Finn knew he was in trouble when Quinn kept brushing his hand off every time he tried to hold hers. One more time and she would have driven her fork right through it.

They were now pulling into the Fabray driveway and Quinn was thankful the night was almost over. What _had _she been thinking? She was almost embarrassed.

As soon as the truck is in park, Quinn quickly unbuckles her seatbelt in a haste. Right as she's about to throw her door open to reach freedom, Finn grabs a hold of her wrist to stop her.

He looks into the rear view mirror and asks, "Hey Rachel, would you mind driving Kurt back on your way home?" Oh god, Quinn thinks. This can't be happening.

"I beg your pardon?" Rachel seethes.

"Great idea! That way we can have girl talk," Kurt says. "And they just want some time alone," he whispers to her, not very subtly.

He begins pushing the small girl out the door and all Rachel can do is look at Quinn helplessly.

"Wait!" Quinn calls out.

"Good night you two!" Kurt slams the door on whatever she has to say. Whether he didn't hear her or just ignored her, she doesn't know. But she still wants to strangle him all the same.

Finn immediately attacks her mouth and shifts closer to her. She tries to scoot back and away from him but ends up being pinned between his large body and the inside of the passenger door.

"Finn, stop," she warns him.

"Why? We haven't done this in a while and I miss it," he says as he begins groping her in places she does not want him to be right now.

"I'm on my period," she quickly lies.

"You were in your period last week," he mumbles as he sucks aggressively on her neck.

Quinn panics. "Finn!"

A knock at the window startles them. Quinn smiles thankfully when she sees Rachel is the one knocking. Finn groans before leaning back to straighten his clothes out. Quinn quickly opens the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. But I think I left my car keys in your room, Quinn. Would you mind letting me in to go and get them?" Quinn could almost laugh at the obvious lie, but she's so relieved she all but leaps out of the truck.

"Yes, definitely! Finn was just leaving," she looks at him.

He widens his eyes in disbelief, "Are you serious? Quinn?"

"Goodnight Finn," she slams the door on him and hurries towards her house.

They pass by a confused Kurt. "Your keys aren't in the truck?" he asks.

"No. They're probably upstairs. Looks like Finn is leaving after all if you want to ride with him. Who knows how long it'll take me to find my keys," Rachel informs him with a smile.

Kurt shrugs, "It's no problem. You ladies take care."

He hugs them both goodbye before climbing back into the truck. As the two boys are backing out of the driveway, Quinn can see Finn pouting like a baby again and rolls her eyes. Why did she ever agree to date this man-child?

When the truck disappears down the street, she turns to Rachel and smiles. "You didn't really leave your keys in my room, did you?"

The girl unzips her purse before reaching in and dangling the keys between them. "Of course not. But I wasn't just going to let that giant molest you, was I?"

Quinn laughs before looking at the front door sadly. "I would invite you in but my parents are probably still awake."

Rachel nods, "What time did you have to be home?"

"At ten." She looks down at her phone, "And that isn't for another forty five minutes. So if we're quiet, we can just sit in your car for a while," she suggests.

Rachel takes her hand and leads her to her car, opening the door for her. Quinn thanks her before sliding in. Rachel hurries around and enters through the other side and turns to face her. She grabs a hold of Quinn's hand and begins tracing her fingers. They sit in silence watching each other for a few moments.

"I had a great time tonight," Rachel says softly.

Quinn scoffs, "Rachel, it was a disaster. You don't have to lie to me to spare my feelings."

"I'm not lying, Quinn," she states without hesitation. "Any time spent with you is always worth it. I want you to know that, okay?"

"Okay," Quinn whispers. She leans her head into the headrest and smiles at the girl sitting next to her. The night was a complete disaster, but she guesses it could have been worse. "Thank you for coming, Rach. You didn't have to but I'm glad you did. Next time will be so much better."

Rachel reaches across and begins running her fingers through the ends of Quinn's hair. "Of course, Quinn. I'd do anything for you."

Quinn frowns slightly. "Really?" she asks. It's a pretty strong statement to make.

"Yes really. I love you, Quinn."

Quinn instantly sits up and stares wide eyed at Rachel. "I'm sorry?"

"I said I love you," Rachel repeats like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Her expression is serious and her gaze is unwavering, showing Quinn that she completely means what she's saying.

"Rach..." she starts.

"I know that this isn't the ideal time or place to say it, but I can't keep it to myself anymore. I love you so much that I would do anything for you. And I would wait for you forever."

Quinn is at a loss of words. This is all happening so fast. "Rachel, you hardly know me."

"No, Quinn. That's just it! I feel like I've known you all my life! I felt this, I don't know, a strong pull towards you when we met. And I know you feel the same way, right?" Rachel asks desperately. "Right? Quinn?"

"I," she still doesn't know what to say. Of course she really likes Rachel, but being in love was something she knew nothing about. It was crazy as she hardly knew the girl. Surely you have to know someone longer than they've known each other, right?

"Quinn, please say something," Rachel shakes her lightly.

Quinn shakes her had before trying to detach herself from the other girl. "I should go inside now."

"What? No!" Rachel leans across the center console to hold on tighter. "Quinn don't do this! I'm sorry!" Tears are streaming down the girl's face and Quinn feels guilty for not being able to say it back. Not right now, at least.

"Rachel it's not you, it's me. I know that sounds cliché. But I'm just trying to process all of this and need some time to myself, okay? You didn't do anything wrong," she tries to reason with her.

"I know what you're doing, you're pulling away. I'm sorry that I said it like this but please don't do this!" she shakily grips onto Quinn's wrists.

"Rachel, stop. We will talk about this tomorrow, I promise," she says as she pries Rachel's hands off of her and opens the car door. "Just go home and get some sleep," she tells her while slipping out and closing the door.

Quinn walks towards her front porch but sighs when she hears a car door opening and closing behind her. She turns back around.

"Quinn, please. Let's talk about this," Rachel pleads.

"Rachel," she lowers her voice. "Please don't. My parents could hear us. Please, we'll talk about this tomorrow."

Rachel holds onto her hands and exhales, "Quinn..."

"Please Rachel, just do this for me?"

The girl stares at Quinn in sadness before finally letting go. "Promise me you'll talk to me tomorrow?"

Quinn nods, "I promise."

"Okay," Rachel leans up and kisses the taller girl desperately. Quinn lets her. It's the least she could do. But after a few moments, she has to part them in fear of her parents seeing.

"I have to go inside, Rachel," she reminds her.

The girl nods. "Good night, Quinn."

Rachel stays in the same spot as Quinn quietly unlocks the door and steps inside. She looks at Rachel one last time before closing it. The girl looks heartbroken and Quinn hates herself for it.

She makes her way up the stairs discreetly enough that her parents don't hear. When she reaches her bedroom, she looks out of her window to see Rachel's car leaving. She sighs before stripping off her dress and lying down.

She knows that she probably came off the wrong way with Rachel. But she couldn't help it. She had never really told anyone that she loved them in that way. Not even Finn. It was also the first time someone had said it to her and meant it. Really meant it. And if she's being honest with herself, it scares her so much. People always get hurt when they're in love, right?

Quinn also knows that she shouldn't kid herself. She knows deep down that she has the same feelings for Rachel, but she's too afraid to admit it. Even to herself. But even so, she wouldn't have said anything until it was the right time. Like several months down the road. Not just a few weeks in. That wasn't right, was it?

And of course, she can't tell Rachel that she's in love with her too while she's still with someone else. That sounds terrible. Rachel deserves better than that.

Maybe it's okay that know they love each other this early on? Who cares when it is, because if you feel it, why not say it? Quinn doesn't really know the rules. She feels like she's gone through enough for one night and decides to finally get some sleep.

She could deal with all of this tomorrow.

* * *

Quinn groans when she hears her alarm clock going off. She blindly reaches over to silence the damn thing. She opens her eyes to see that it's already six in the morning. That was definitely the worst sleep she's had in a while.

She sits up and stretches her back, yawning rather loudly. She sees her phone on the night stand and looks at it to see if she has any messages.

There were a few that were unread.

**hey babe are we good? im sorry bout earlier but you just havent given it in a long time. i have needs too. and im really really sorry.**

Quinn deletes the message instantly, still disgusted with her boyfriend right now.

**Hey when you get a chance I need to talk to you**

That one was from Puck. She ignores it.

She looks at the remaining texts that were sent from Rachel throughout the night.

**I hope this isn't the end of us, if we were ever really anything...**

Quinn sighs and scrolls through the others.

**I hate myself so much right now. It was stupid of me to say that to you.**

**But if you're expecting me to take it back, I won't. I may regret the way I said it, but I'll never regret falling in love with you, Quinn Fabray. You are the most perfect creature I've ever come across.**

**I'm sorry. I'll stop now. I'll see you at school. Hopefully...**

Quinn puts the phone down before racking her brain again. She'll have to figure out exactly what to say to Rachel when she sees her at school.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? This is where Rachel's character really starts to take off. **

**To the anons that asked if Faberry would have a happy ending, I can't exactly say if they will or not because it may spoil the story. But I will say this, Faberry will always have a fair shot in my stories as they're my OTP :D**

**As always, leave any questions, comments or whatever your heart desires!**

**Til next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm soo sorry for the postponed update! I went on a long road trip around the country and thought I'd be able to stay focused and write on my down time...which totally didn't happen. So I hope you guys don't hate me too much :(**

**Also, someone pointed out that I didn't have warnings posted, which is another thing that I apologize for. I'm always rushing and sometimes I forget these things. But rest assured, I've edited warnings into previous chapters and will have them from here on out!**

**I'll stop rambling now. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Warning for this particular chapter: Angry!Finn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

The car ride to school seems to be taking forever today. And when Santana is the one driving, that's saying a lot. Maybe there's an accident somewhere causing traffic. Maybe they just keep catching all of the red lights. Maybe it's just her. Quinn's just impatient because she wants to talk to Rachel. _Needs _to talk to Rachel. And the sooner, the better.

Yes, she could just text the girl. But this is one of those conversations that needs to be done in person. She shouldn't risk any miscommunication. She is pretty nervous about it if she's being honest, but hopefully things will be okay. She sort of has a speech planned in her head, but we'll see how that goes. It's probably impossible to make a bigger ass of herself than she did the previous night. But, as Quinn always thinks, never say never.

"You're thinking so loud I can't even hear the radio, Fabray," Santana comments.

Quinn looks over at her friend and sighs, "Whatever."

There's an awkward silence as she goes back to staring out the window.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I've already told you what happened." And she had. Santana came by to pick her up earlier than usual to see how the night went. Quinn told her everything that went down. From Finn being all over her at the restaurant, to her reaction to Rachel telling her that she loves her.

Santana just told her what she already knew. That Finn is an ass and that Rachel is probably freaking out right now out of embarrassment. It didn't really make Quinn feel any better. She just needed to fix this mess that she created.

"Jeez, sorry. Just thought you look lost," Santana replies.

"Well, I am," Quinn snaps back.

Her best friend quirks an eyebrow at her before looking back at the road.

"I'm sorry," Quinn says again. "I just feel like I've really messed everything up."

"Yeah, you can be a real asshole sometimes."

"Thanks, Santana," Quinn responds sarcastically. "Like I didn't already know that."

"But obviously, Berry doesn't care about that if she still wants you after all that happened."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

They pull into a parking space at school and Quinn hurriedly exits the car and walks towards the building.

"I'm just saying," Santana says as she catches up to her. "That she must genuinely love you to put up with all of this crap. It's kinda scary actually. Romantic, but in a twisted way. At least that's what Brittany would say,"

"No, the only thing that's twisted is the way I've been treating her. She's an amazing person and deserves better than that. I'm surprised that she'll still even talk to me."

"Do you love her back?" Santana asks.

Quinn lowers her voice as they enter the school and walk among dozens of other students, "That's the first thing I need to talk to her about."

Santana nods, "When are you going to?"

"Hopefully right now if I can find her," Quinn says as she looks in the direction of the auditorium.

Santana gets the hint. "Do you want me to come with you? In case things get crazy and you need a witness?"

Quinn shakes her head, "Thanks for the concern, but I'll be fine. I'll see you later?"

Santana looks at her skeptically. "Sure. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Okay." With that, Quinn begins jogging down the hallway to get to Rachel.

She doesn't get far though. She feels someone catch up behind her and wrap a hand around her arm. She turns around and groans. Can she not catch a break?

"Yes, Puck?" she asks.

"Hey," he shifts his backpack strap higher up his shoulder. "Did you get my text?"

She thinks back and remembers that he did indeed text her saying that he wanted to talk. She had completely forgotten about that.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I was in a rush this morning," she turns back around.

"It's cool. I just wanted to talk to you really quick," he says.

"Can it wait? I'm kind of in the middle of something," she says with impatience.

"You're always in the middle of something," he remarks.

She huffs, "Fine. What is it?"

"What's going on with you and Finn?" he cuts right to it.

She's taken aback, "What are you talking about?"

"I've seen the way you've been acting lately. And he told me about last night."

"Of course he did," she says, not surprised at all.

"Quinn, I know you. You can't stand him. I get it. The dude's my best friend and I honestly don't get why girls willingly go out with him. But you seem distracted lately. So I'm asking you, what's going on with Finn? Something's changed and I wanna know what it is," he tells her.

She immediately becomes defensive. "That's none of your business. Why do you care anyway?"

"Quinn, I care about _you_. You know that," he says sincerely.

Quinn believes him. They've known each other for years and he's never treated her like he does other girls. She just doesn't want him running his mouth to her boyfriend about whatever she says.

"Puck, like you said, Finn is your best friend. You should be siding with him."

"He'll be fine. I just want to make sure that you will be too."

"I'm -" Quinn sighs, "I'm going to break up with him."

Puck nods before stepping closer and looking around to make sure no one's listening. "Is there someone else?"

"What? No!" she says quickly. "I mean, it's _Finn_. That's all the reason I need to break up with him." That wasn't a lie.

He looks skeptical, but seems to let it go. "Okay. If there's anything you need to talk about, I'm here for you. And don't worry, I won't tell Finn. That's between you and him," he assures her.

"Thank you. I really have to go now," she reminds him.

"Right. Take care," he says to her with a hint of disappointment.

Quinn notices and feels bad. But she doesn't have time for this. She gives him a quick hug and continues on to the auditorium.

She enters to find the giant room empty. Before she can look around for Rachel, the bell rings. Of course. She's late so Rachel is probably in her first class by now.

Quinn quickly exits and runs down the hallway to reach her next destination. She really can't go any longer without seeing the girl.

Just as she was hoping, Mr. Schuester is running late as always so she was able to slip into his classroom with no issues. She instantly finds Rachel in the second row getting her school work out of her binder.

"Rachel," she says out of breath as she stands before her desk.

The girl looks up in surprise, "Quinn?"

"I'm sorry I didn't meet you before school. I was running late."

Rachel looks down at her desk, "You don't have to explain, Quinn. It's okay."

"Rachel, -"

"Quinn, you need to be in your own class," she hears from behind her.

She turns around to see the glee club instructor walking into the classroom, his timing as inconvenient as always. "Sorry Mr. Schue. I'll just be a second."

Without waiting for a response, she turns back to Rachel. "Just meet me in the auditorium during lunch, okay? I promise I'll be there," she whispers.

Rachel stares up at her with a longing gaze. "Okay. I will."

Quinn smiles.

"Quinn," Mr. Schuester reprimands her.

She rolls her eyes, "Fine. I'm going."

She turns around and passes the teacher giving her a dirty look. She ignores it and steps out but not without one last glance at Rachel.

She hopes things will still be okay. But she can't help but feel anxious.

* * *

Quinn manages to barely avoid Finn in between classes. She had to duck out into a bathroom a couple of times, but it was worth not having to deal with him.

While everyone was barreling to the cafeteria for lunch, Quinn heads into the opposite direction for the auditorium once again.

She glances around to make sure nobody sees her before pushing the large door open and steps inside.

She sighs in relief when she sees Rachel slowly pacing the center of the stage with her arms crossed. The brunette looks up when she hears the door closing.

"You came," Quinn calls out happily as she descends the walkway.

Rachel smiles back at her, "Of course I came. I said I would."

"I was a little worried that you wouldn't. Not after how I acted last night," she explains as she climbs the short flight of stairs on the side of the stage to reach the other girl.

"Quinn, I'm not upset with you. I understand that I come off too strong and impulsive at times and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. And if you don't want anything to do with me then just say -"

Quinn rapidly approaches and silences her with an intense, passionate kiss. The words die in Rachel's mouth as soon as their lips touch and she kisses back like her life depends on it.

Quinn's hands move from the girl's sides so she can fully wrap her arms around a small waist and pull her impossibly closer.

She's overwhelmed by this new feeling. She feels almost as if she's high. Yes, that's it. And Rachel is her ecstasy. And she doesn't think that she'll ever get enough out of this new addiction. She still feels as drawn to the girl as the day they met. And it's definitely too late to pull away at this point. Not that she'd ever want to.

When the need for oxygen becomes too overbearing, they both pull back gasping for air. Rachel stares at her with eyes full of lust and love all at once. Quinn's never seen anything so mesmerizing. She reaches up to graze the girl's cheek with her fingertips.

"Quinn," Rachel breathes out.

"I love you, Rachel."

The other girl holds in her breath for a moment. Quinn waits patiently for her to speak.

"Really?" she asks finally.

"Yes really," Quinn says while gently grabbing Rachel's fragile hands.

"I knew you felt the same," Rachel smiles shyly.

Quinn leans in once again to kiss her softly on the lips. When she pulls back, she speaks again.

"I'm so sorry about running away from you last night. That wasn't right. I shouldn't have left you like that."

"Quinn, it's okay," Rachel reassures her.

"No, it's not okay. I was scared. Not of you, but these feelings that I feel. I haven't felt anything like this so fast before, and it terrifies me."

Rachel looks slightly dejected by the comment. Quinn notices and decides she needs to work on her words.

"But I've also never been more sure of anything than I am of you. Of us," she explains.

Rachel looks up at her through dark eyelashes. "So am I. I love you so much."

"Rach," she tilts the girl's chin up lightly. "I'm so in love with you. And I want us to be together. With nothing else in the way. Just us."

"But there's still Finn," Rachel frowns.

"I'm going to break up with him today," Quinn says confidently.

Even though Quinn can tell the girl is trying to hold back her delight, Rachel's face lights up. "Really?"

"Yes. Rachel, I want to be yours and only yours. It's not right that I'm still with Finn."

Rachel nods her head in agreement. "You promise that you'll be mine?"

Quinn smiles, "Of course, baby."

Rachel can't stop the grin forming on her face. She lets out a small cry of happiness and throws her arms around Quinn's neck. The blonde relaxes into the hold, feeling a sense of completeness.

* * *

Finn seemed a little too happy when Quinn politely requested that he drive her home after school. She figured that according to him, the fact that her words weren't laced with anger indicated that he was no longer in the dog house and that she had forgiven him already. Or that's what she concluded at least.

That really wasn't the case.

She had chosen not to mention the clichéd "we need to talk" line. He would only become anxious and start asking questions right away. Probably start a scene. So it was best to wait until it was time.

Quinn counts down the houses on her street coming closer to her own. Finn has been trying to make small talk about football and some ideas for glee, but she hasn't really been listening.

She wasn't really nervous or dreading the talk they were about to have. She just knows that breaking up with him will begin the next chapter in her life. Rachel. It's all surreal and she's feeling overwhelmed again with emotions.

"Your parents aren't back from work yet?" Finn asks as he pulls into the driveway. Quinn can't really tell if it's a question or an observation. Their cars aren't there so it's obvious.

"No, I guess not," she says.

"So can I come in?" he asks with an eager smile while simultaneously killing the engine.

That smile. Quinn had found it so endearing at one point. The guilt starts seeping in and she curses herself for feeling bad for him. Nevertheless, he was _Finn Hudson_. The sweet boy that played football, passed her silly notes in class, and had that same goofy smile when he asked her on their first date.

They had only used each other. The popularity had gotten to his head. That much was true. He had become so cocky with becoming the quarterback and bragging about "banging the hottest girl in school", or so the rumors of locker room talk told her. He was just a completely different person to her now. She never predicted that he would change this much. Not that she's one to talk.

"No Finn," she answers him firmly.

He instantly deflates. "Oh. Are they gonna be back soon?"

Quinn sighs. It's best to just get this over with. "We need to talk."

His brown eyes widen and panic starts taking over his features. She had been expecting that.

"Okay. Talk about what?" he asks innocently. She can tell that he's trying to play it cool, but deep down he's fearing the worst.

"I think you know what," she says looking away. She's finding it more difficult to look him in the eyes right now.

He frowns while studying her. "Quinn?"

"We need to break up, Finn," she finally gets out. "I'm sorry." She looks down at her hands in her lap waiting for him to speak.

He's silent for a moment. Quinn assumes that he's trying to process this and figure out what to say exactly.

"You're breaking up with me?" he asks with a shaky voice. She closes her eyes and nods her head. "Why?"

"I just don't think that we're good together anymore," she says so low that it's nearly a whisper.

"At least look at me!" his voice rises, causing her to jump.

She takes a deep breath before turning to look at him like he had asked. His face is bright red and it looks like he's being overcome with a mix of sadness, anger, and confusion.

"I'm sorry, Finn," she says as sympathetically as she can.

"Are you going to tell me the reason why you want to throw this all away?" he seethes.

"I just told you. We're growing apart and we just don't go well together anymore."

"Bullshit!" he yells. "You used to tell me that we both can give each other what the other wants. That was the plan! What happened to that?" he cries. "I believed you!"

"Finn, please calm down," she tries.

"There's someone else isn't there?" he accuses, watching her for any sign of confirmation.

Quinn feels the color drain from her face and quickly tries to dismiss the question.

"Of course not. I'm sorry Finn." She quickly unbuckles her seat-belt in a haste to get out of his truck. He's really starting to scare her and she thinks it's best to talk again when he's calmed down. "I hope we can still be friends," she rushes out before reaching for the door handle.

Her left wrist is roughly gripped before she has a chance to get out. She tries to yank away but Finn's not having it.

"You're lying to me! You need me and you wouldn't be doing this unless you found someone else!" he yells in her face.

"Finn! Please stop!" she tries but he just grips her harder.

Her wrist is starting to painfully burn.

"Who is he?!" he demands again.

"Finn!" she screams. She feel tears dripping down in her face. He must realize this because he loosens his grip on her arm. She's crying hysterically and doesn't think she'll be able to stop any time soon. "My father will be home any minute. Let me go right now," she says between sobs.

Finn finally does as she's told. He looks like he's in shock. Either from his own outburst or realizing he may have to deal with the wrath of Russell Fabray. Quinn doesn't know nor does she care to know.

She opens the door and quickly climbs out.

"Quinn," he tries

She desperately wipes the tears away from her face and ignores him. "Leave me alone."

Quinn slams the truck door on whatever protest he has before running to her front door and quickly letting herself inside.

She leans against the door, praying for him to leave. She doesn't dare to look out the window. She just can't look at him right now.

Soon, she hears his engine roaring to life before backing out and heading down the street. She sighs in relief when she can no longer hear him and makes her way up the stairs to her room, her hands trembling at her sides.

When she reaches the solitude of her bedroom, she curls up in her bed trying to calm herself down. Which doesn't seem to be working as she's still crying.

She reaches for her phone and dials the one person she knows can make everything better.

"Hello?"

She smiles when she hears Rachel's voice. "Hi," she answers with a watery voice.

"Quinn? What's wrong baby?"

"I broke up with Finn," she sniffles.

Rachel is silent for a moment before speaking.

"Are you sad that you two broke up?" she asks.

Quinn scoffs, "No, of course not. I'm glad me and him are finally through. But he started yelling about how he thinks there's someone else. He just got really angry and it scared me."

"What? Scared you how?" Rachel questions.

"It's nothing. He was just upset like I knew he would be," Quinn quickly explains.

"Quinn, what else did he do? Did he hurt you?" she tries again.

Quinn inhales before deciding it's best not to keep anything from her girlfriend. She has no idea how Rachel will react when she tells her, so she braces herself. "He grabbed my wrist really hard and wouldn't let go when I told him to. I had to threaten him by saying my dad would be home soon. Then he finally let go." She winces at how bad that sounds.

She hears Rachel exhale sharply.

"Are you hurt?" she asks.

Quinn looks down and studies her arm. It's still bright red and she can see the imprints of where his fingers dug into her skin. "It's probably going to bruise. But other than that I"m okay."

"Do you need me to do anything? If you want, I can go over to his house and talk to him right now."

"No!" Quinn says quickly. She doesn't want to risk Finn doing anything to Rachel. She doesn't think he would, but just to be safe. "He's still very upset and I want to just wait until things calm down before I speak to him again. Please don't say anything to him. Please?"

"Okay, I promise. I love you. And I'm sorry that you had to go through this."

Quinn smiles in spite of everything. "I love you too. And it was worth it. Because it's for you."

"I know. God I love you so much, Quinn. And I'd do anything for you. I hope you know that."

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than normal. But I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. As always, let me know what you think!**

**Til next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for having patience and keeping up with this story!**

**I've decided to only make minor changes to the story. So the overall plot shouldn't be affected and everything will go as planned, for the most part.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Warnings for this story: Some Fuinn in the beginning. Possible rape/molestation triggers. Violence. Language. Explicit sex.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

Winter had come a little early this year in Ohio. They were still in October, yet snow was already sticking to the ground, much to the inconvenience of some people.

One of those people happened to be Finn Hudson, who hates driving his truck in that type of weather. When he leaves his house for school that morning, he curses when he sees a blanket of white covering everything. He begrudgingly wipes the snow off of his windshield.

His stepbrother, Kurt, was already picked up by his boyfriend, Blaine. So it was too late to ask them if he could tag along. And his parents had already left for work.

He wonders when he'll catch a break. Because, come on, he was just dumped the day before. He's feeling more calmed than he was last night, but he still feels the need to hit someone. Preferably whoever the guy is that Quinn left him for, if there is one.

Finn is almost certain there is. That would explain why his ex-girlfriend has been acting so different during the time leading to their break-up. That's the only logical explanation.

He's been going over who it could possibly be. It has to be someone at McKinley, since Quinn doesn't go out of town more than once a year. And he's pretty sure that she doesn't know anyone from the local college. After much debating, Finn had ruled out Puckerman. Sure, the guy was the school slut, but they were bros, and bros don't do that to each other.

Other guys that Quinn is friends with include Sam, Mike, Artie, and Kurt. The last one is gay of course. And his own stepbrother. But still, he's going to confront all of them one by one once he gets to school to get some answers.

He yanks open the door to his truck and tosses his bag onto the passenger's seat in a huff.

He's about to turn over the engine when the door is ripped open again, making him jump.

"What the fuck?" he shouts at the intruder.

He nearly screams when they grab him by his jacket and drag him out of the truck against his will.

* * *

Quinn could almost fist pump in joy when the bell goes off to signify that it's lunch time. She hurriedly tosses her books back into her bag and joins all of the other students rushing out the door.

She quickly scans the faces in the hallway and smiles when she finds who she's looking for. Rachel was standing at the corner of a set of lockers down the hall, smiling at her.

She quickly jogs over to the other girl. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. How's your day been?" Rachel asks as they make their way to the cafeteria with everyone else.

"All right I suppose. I have some work that I need to catch up on."

Rachel frowns, "Are you falling behind in your classes?"

"No," Quinn shakes her head. "I'm just used to staying ahead but with everything going on, I guess I've been kind of distracted."

The other girl nods in understanding, "Well if you ever need any help, please don't be afraid to ask me."

"Oh, I definitely will," she replies. A little too suggestively.

She looks around to make sure none of the people around her had heard. They didn't.

"I missed you all day," Rachel says discreetly to Quinn as they wait in the cafeteria line together.

"You just saw me this morning," she smiles as she grabs a salad.

"Doesn't mean I can't miss you," Rachel ever so lightly brushes her fingertips across Quinn's knuckles.

Quinn chuckles at her girlfriend's reply. She wishes that she could able to make more physical contact with her at this moment. She also wishes for the day that she'll be brave enough to hold her hand in front of everyone. But sadly, that day may not be in the near future. Especially not so soon after her most recent break-up.

At the reminder, Quinn begins looking around the cafeteria anxiously. She forgot how much she had been dreading this moment. She looks at the Glee club's lunch table, but doesn't see him there yet.

"That'll be six dollars," the lunch lady gets Quinn's attention.

She snaps her head forward. "Sorry," she says as she fumbles for cash in her bag.

"What's wrong?" Rachel whispers.

Quinn guesses she noticed her spacing out and shakes her head lightly as they make their way to the table. "I haven't seen Finn all day and I don't really want to now. It'll be awkward," she whispers back.

Rachel frowns, "We can go eat in the auditorium if you'd like."

"No, it's fine. I don't want him to think I'm hiding from him. Let's just sit with everyone."

Rachel smiles and bumps shoulders with her, "It'll be okay, Quinn."

Quinn takes the chair that she normally sits in, the only difference now is that Rachel is taking the chair next to her that used to be reserved for Finn.

She nearly jumps out of her seat when right down the table, Mercedes calls out, "Quinn!"

She looks to Mercedes and Tina, who are staring at her expectantly. "What?" she asks.

"What's going on with Finn?" Mercedes asks.

Quinn stares back at them dumbstruck. "What do you mean?"

"The boy's been walking around all day looking like he's seen a ghost," Mercedes says.

"Yeah. And Mike said he hasn't spoken a word all day," Tina adds.

Quinn frowns at this new information. She figured her ex-boyfriend would be seething all day.

"I have no idea what -"

"Quinn and the Jolly Green Giant broke up yesterday, Aretha, for your information," Santana interrupts as she settles at the table with Brittany in tow. She turns to Quinn, "And why haven't you been answering any of my texts?"

Quinn frowns, "I guess I forgot my phone today."

Santana waves a hand in the air, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Are you okay?"

She shrugs, "I'm fine. They said Finn has been acting strange all day? Have you seen him?"

The Latina shakes her head, "No. But that's what everyone's been saying. Probably all bent out of shape after you dumped him."

Quinn sighs, "I didn't think he'd be acting like this. Do you think I should go talk to him to make sure he's okay?"

She feels a sudden nudge against her knee and turns to look at Rachel, who in turn is looking at her with a hurt expression.

Before Quinn can ask Rachel what was wrong, Santana speaks, "I wouldn't bother. He'll get over it eventually. And he probably doesn't want to talk to you of all people right now."

Quinn nods. It was probably true. And she doesn't know how he would feel about seeing her right now. "Yeah, you're right I guess."

Santana smiles in triumph and gets back to eating her lunch.

"Guys, there he is!" Tina whispers not so subtly, pointing toward the lunch line.

All heads turn to see Finn with a tray of food walking towards the table where Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams sat. His gaze is fixed on the floor.

"Hey Frankenteen! How's the single life?" Santana calls out.

"Santana! That's so mean!" Tina exclaims.

"Oh calm your tits, Girl-Chang."

The two go back and forth with each other while Brittany and Mercedes attempt to mediate.

Finn looks over and locks eyes with Quinn. He freezes. She doesn't really know what to say and just continues studying him. After a moment, a look of pure terror takes over his face and he quickly turns around and walks out of the cafeteria as fast as he can.

She stares after him, completely confused. There's no way their break up can make him behave like that. Especially not to the point where he'd be _afraid _of her. There must be something else going on. There has to be.

Rachel nudges her again, so she turns back to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asks.

"You really would have tried talking to him again?" the other girl asks. Or rather, accuses.

Quinn sighs, "Rach, he's obviously struggling with this. I mean you saw the way he looked at me."

"Why do you even care? Especially after what he did to you yesterday?"

"Rachel," Quinn tries.

"Why do you still care about him?" she asks again, raising her voice.

"Rachel, stop," Quinn reaches for the girl's hand underneath the table in an attempt to calm her down. "I get that you're upset with him, and so am I. But it's not like him at all to be acting closed off like this. I'm just concerned. That's all."

"Quinn, what he did to you was abhorrent and inexcusable. I'm sorry but I can't ever forgive him for that," Rachel stands her ground.

"And I'm not expecting you to. But you can't be mad at me for caring. I guess I just feel guilty," she says sheepishly.

Rachel relents and leans back to cross her arms. Quinn looks over her shoulder to make sure none of her friends were eavesdropping. As she was expecting, the rest of the group was still bickering.

Turning back to her girlfriend, she takes a breath, "I just feel like there's something...off. Do you think there's something going on that he hasn't told me about?"

Rachel works her jaw while focusing her eyes elsewhere. "I don't know. Maybe he just feels guilt for hurting you?"

Quinn sighs. There would be no letting this go for Rachel. That much was obvious.

The girl finally turns back to look into Quinn's eyes. "I have no sympathy or mercy for someone that would put their hands on the girl I love. Don't you get that? Quinn, don't you?"

Quinn doesn't reply right away and thinks about the girl's words. If the situation were to be reversed and someone had hurt Rachel, there would definitely be hell to pay. The girl's anger and apathy towards him is justified. And Rachel is right after all. Quinn shouldn't care about Finn anymore.

"Baby?" Rachel whispers. "I'm sorry. I went too far with this. I can be such an idiot sometimes," the girl smiles sadly. "I just hope you don't think any less of me."

"No, stop. You're just looking out for me. You're not an idiot," Quinn quickly rebuttals, leaning in closer. "Rachel, you are completely perfect. And I just love you so much."

The girl tilts her head and smiles back. "I love you too," she whispers.

"And let's just forget about Finn, okay?" Quinn adds.

Rachel nods her head quickly in agreement, still smiling at the blonde she adores so much. Quinn wants more than anything to touch the other girl right now. To hold her, kiss her, just anything. They're already halfway through the day. She just prays that it'll go by faster.

* * *

The following week seems to go by in a blur for Quinn. But in a good way. Probably because she's felt like she's been on cloud nine, as ridiculous as that sounds.

But it's true. She and Rachel had spent time together nearly everyday, mostly at Rachel's house. She had gotten the chance to get to know the girl's two dads, who seemed to be aware of their relationship. They had warmed up to Quinn right away and assured her that they wouldn't tell her parents, which she was grateful for.

Quinn could tell that they were good parents to their little girl. But she also got the vibe that they were a little too protective of Rachel. She probably would be too if she were to only have one daughter. But nevertheless, they treated her with nothing but kindness so far.

Quinn had also introduced Rachel to her parents, as friends of course. She was a slightly nervous about their meeting, but it had gone surprisingly smooth. Her mother had instantly become fond of her and talked the girl's ear off whenever she came by. And her father seemed to find Rachel interesting and was always asking about her every chance he got. Apparently her girlfriend had left a good impression on them. This was something that Quinn was also grateful for.

The school day was almost over and everyone was going over some numbers in Glee again. Mr. Schuester had informed him the earlier that week that Finn had decided to quit the club. The boy was still avoiding Quinn at all costs throughout the school day. At the same time, she wasn't seeking him out to talk as to not upset Rachel. So all seemed to be going well.

Mr. Schuester dismisses them a little earlier than usual, not that anyone was complaining. Quinn makes her way back to the risers to retrieve her belongings so her and Rachel can go.

She hears someone walking up behind her and turns to see Noah.

"Fabray," he regards her with a serious expression.

Quinn quirks an eyebrow. "Puckerman," she counters.

The boy breaks character and chuckles at their antics. "Hey. Would you be willing to let me drive you home today?" he asks.

"Oh," she says surprised. "Actually, Rachel usually takes me home."

"Yeah, I know she does. But I'm asking if I can just for today."

Quinn glances over Puck's shoulder to see her girlfriend glaring at him from about ten feet away. Obviously, Quinn can tell how Rachel feels about it.

"I don't know, Puck. I already made plans and -"

"Quinn, Come on. We never really have time to talk anymore," he pleads.

She sighs because he's right. She can't just keep blowing off her other friends like this.

"Fine. Can you just give me a minute?"

He beams, "Yeah sure. I'll be waiting in the hall."

He turns and heads to the door, but not without noticing the menacingly look that Rachel was giving him. He frowns at her as he walks past. Can she really be that upset that he ruined her plans? He shrugs it off. Women...

Quinn walks up to Rachel, who's still looking threateningly at the door that Puck just walked out of.

"Rachel," she tries getting her attention. The brunette turns and looks at her with a blank expression likes she's done before. "I can't keep shutting out my friends. It's not fair to them," Quinn explains.

"I don't trust him, Quinn," the girl simply says.

"What? Why not?" she asks.

"I just have a bad feeling about him."

"Baby," Quinn takes her hands right as the last couple of glee kids leave. "I've known Puck for years and he's one of my best friends. Will you please just trust me on this one?"

Rachel doesn't answer right away and pinches the bridge of her nose. "I still don't trust him. But I'll always trust you, Quinn. And of course, I don't expect you to put aside your friends for me."

Quinn smiles and leans in to kiss the girl's cheek. "I'll call you later, okay?"

Rachel nods at her and smiles. "I can't wait."

* * *

The car ride home with Puck was filled with laughter and light conversation. Quinn had really missed this as they never really got to talk all that much ever since she had started dating Finn. Hopefully that would change now. She had always enjoyed his company.

"So how's Finn doing?" she asks casually. She knows that Puck was up to date with her ex-boyfriend since they still hang out.

He shrugs, "He's good. He doesn't really like talking about your break up though."

She nods, "That's what I've been hearing."

Puck turns his blinker on and turns onto her street. "Are you doing okay after everything?" he asks.

Quinn nods, "Yes. I have my friends. And Rachel." She curses herself for emphasizing her girlfriend's name. She's still not ready for people to know about them.

Luckily, Puck doesn't seem to notice. He pull's into the Fabray's driveway and kills the engine.

He turns to her, "So there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

She smiles, "Okay?"

He doesn't reply right away and instead, begins taking deep breaths while rubbing his palms across his jeans.

Quinn laughs, "Puck, I've never seen you this nervous before. What's wrong?"

He smiles apprehensively, "Sorry."

"It's okay. You can talk to me."

He nods, "I know I can. That's one of the things I love about you. You're so easy to talk to."

"Then what's going on?" she presses once more.

He turns to her, finally mustering up what he's going to say. "Do you remember in fourth grade, when Finn accidentally knocked you off the jungle gym during recess?"

She snorts, "Of course. I scraped my knee pretty bad and Santana started beating him until he cried. Then you went with me to the nurse."

Puck nods, "Yeah. You were crying a lot so I held your hand and told you stupid jokes to make you laugh and feel better."

She smiles, "Yeah. The nurse kept telling you to go back to class but you just told her to 'suck it'."

He laughs at the memory. "Yeah. But anyway, I remember how awesome it felt to make the prettiest girl in class laugh and smile," Quinn blushes. He continues, "And ever since then I've always wondered what it would be like to hold your hand again."

She sucks in a breath, realizing where this is going. "Puck..."

"And I wonder if that awesome feeling after making you smile would ever fade away. But you know, I don't think it ever will," he says.

"Puck," she sighs. "Noah, I'm sorry but we can't be anything more than friends."

"Look, I know I don't have the best reputation at McKinley. But I swear, I will treat you a million times better than Finn ever could."

"I'm sure you could. But he's your best friend. He would hate you."

"I don't care!" he states confidently. "I mean yeah, he'll be pissed. But I'd take a hundred face poundings because it's worth it. You're worth it," he reaches over the center console to link their hands together.

"You can have any girl at school that you want. Probably any girl in Lima for that matter," she insists.

Puck shakes his head, "I don't want any of them. Because they're not you. Quinn, I care about you so much. Just please, let us have a shot at something?"

Quinn's heart almost breaks at the site of the boy begging her to give him a chance. And yes, maybe if things were different, if she had never bothered with Finn, if she had never met Rachel, she would more than likely be saying yes to him right now. But that wasn't the case. He would always be one of her dearest friends, but her heart belongs to Rachel and only Rachel now.

She shakes her head, "I'm sorry. I really am. But I just don't feel the same way about you." She unbuckles her seatbelt. "We'll talk another time, okay?" she quickly exits his car because it's too hard to look at him right now, knowing how hurt he probably is. Because of her.

"Quinn, wait," she hears. She turns to see Puck getting out of the car as well.

She waits for him to approach before she tries to tell him one last time that she can't go out with him. So she's completely caught off guard when he leans down and presses his lips against hers.

She gasps lightly and puts her hands on his shoulders, ready to push him off. He must sense this because he slowly backs away.

"Sorry," he shrugs. "I just had to."

Quinn nods in understanding. "I'm sorry Noah," she says with a look of sympathy.

She then turns back around and finally enters the house through her front door.

Puck watches her go, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Well, it was worth a shot.

He shivers in the cold and zips up his jacket a little more. He turns to get back into his car.

Before he even opens the door, he hears the screeching of tires and looks up to see a small dark car peeling off down the street.

The car looks so familiar and he swears he's seen it somewhere before. Weird.

* * *

Quinn gets to her room and lays down, feeling overwhelmed once again. She quickly pulls her phone out of her pocket and immediately calls Rachel to tell her what happened.

Unfortunately, the call goes straight to voicemail.

Frowning, Quinn tries once again only to be met with the sound of her girlfriend's voice asking to leave a message. She sighs and hangs up. She'll try again later.

But right now, it's time to rest. She rolls onto her side and closes her eyes. All of the drama was really starting to wear her out. Will it ever end?

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? I apologize once again for the cliffhanger.**

**In the next chapter, Quinn will be getting a little more insight on Rachel's past.**

**I look forward to hearing any and all feedback!**

**Til next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Once again, the editing was a little rushed so any mistakes that you may find are mine. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Warnings for this story: Some Fuinn in the beginning. Possible rape/molestation triggers. Violence. Language. Explicit sex.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

Quinn stirs awake from her slumber only to realize that she had been asleep for a lot longer than she intended to be. Her clock was telling her that it was half

past eight in the evening. The sun had set a while ago as it was completely dark outside, making her bedroom pitch black.

She instantly sits up and scrambles for her cell phone to try and call Rachel again. It's somewhere on her bed, lost in the darkness. She doesn't want the girl to think she forgot about her since she promised they'd talk.

When she does find it, her screen is screaming at her with several notifications of text messages. All from her girlfriend. She scrolls through them all in order.

**Are you having fun with Puck?**

**I can't believe this. Have you been messing with me this whole time? Was this some sort of sick joke to you?**

**Answer me Quinn!**

**I believed everything you said to me! I thought we were in love!**

**I hope he was worth throwing what we had away.**

She feels her stomach drop as she instantly registers that Rachel had probably witnessed her kiss with Puck just a few hours prior. How she saw, Quinn doesn't know. She remembers that she tried calling the poor girl right after it happened, but she still feels guilty. She could have been more persistent in trying to reach her before the situation somehow got out of hand. Which is what seemed to be happening now.

Not wasting another second, Quinn dials back the girl only to be taken straight to voicemail. She curses and tries again and again, only to be cut off by the stupid voicemail every time.

She quickly gets up from her bed and darts it of her bedroom door, not bothering to fix her disheveled appearance.

Just as she was hoping, she finds her parents in the living room watching the nightly news together.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," her father greets with a laugh. "We saved you a plate of dinner in the microwave if you're hungry."

Quinn nods, "Thanks dad. I was actually wondering if I could borrow the car to go to

Rachel's house?"

"This late?" her mother frowns. "Quinn, it's a school night."

"I know," Quinn explains. "But I overslept my nap and we have sort of an emergency going on with a number for glee. And it's important that we get as much practice done as possible. It shouldn't take that long. I promise," she rambles desperately.

Her parents exchange a look before her father shrugs.

"I suppose that's fine. Just don't stay out too late, okay?"

Quinn smiles triumphantly and rushes over to give her dad a hug. "Thanks dad."

"Drive carefully sweetie! The roads might be icy!" her mother calls as Quinn makes her way out of the house.

"I will!" she calls back.

* * *

Quinn takes a deep breath as she walks the steps leading to the Berry household's front door. If she wasn't so desperate to save her relationship, she'd probably still be in the car trying not to have a panic attack right now.

But since Quinn always finds a way to screw things up, she has to fix this yet again. There's not enough time to spend cowering in anxiety.

She knocks on the door rapidly then waits for someone to open it. She feels a cool breeze in the cold night air and stuffs her hands in the pockets of her coat to keep warm.

She hears footsteps approaching and puts her best game face on for whatever is about to happen. Either Rachel or one of her father will be answering the door.

The door opens and she comes face to face with Leroy, one of Rachel's fathers.

"Quinn?" he asks.

"Hello Mr. Berry. I was wondering if I could talk to Rachel?" she smiles sweetly.

The tall man knits his brows, "Of course. Is everything okay?" He steps aside to allow her inside the house.

Quinn is silently grateful that Rachel had not told them about what happened as she probably would have gotten the door slammed in her face.

"Yeah, everything is fine. It's just something important came up that I need to talk to her about," she says as she takes of her shoes in the threshold.

Leroy nods, "Sure thing. She's upstairs in her room."

"Quinn's here?" they look up to see Leroy's husband, Hiram, approaching from the living room.

"Hey Mr. Berry," she greets. "I just came by because I needed to see Rachel for a little while."

"Oh, great! Maybe she'll finally come out of her room. She's been holed up in there since she got home. Wouldn't even come out to eat," he says.

Quinn frowns, "Yeah, I'll check on her."

She leaves the two men behind and ascends the stairs two steps at a time to reach her love. When she's outside of the girl's bedroom, she tries to open the door only to find that it's locked. Of course.

Sighing, she knocks on the door.

"I said I'm not hungry!" she hears from the other side.

Quinn ignores the girl's outburst and knocks again.

She hears her girlfriend huff and stomp over to the door. She would find it cute, if the whole thing wasn't so serious.

Rachel swings the door open. "I said -" she stops when she realizes it's Quinn on the other side of the door.

The shorter girl scowls and attempts to slam the door closed. Luckily, Quinn is able to stop it from closing just in time with an open palm.

"Rachel," she tries.

"Go away!" the girl snaps, pushing harder to get the door closed.

"Baby, will you just let me explain?"

The other girl suddenly stops and points a finger at her. "Don't you dare call me that."

Quinn uses the opportunity to slip inside and shut the door behind her so the two men downstairs couldn't hear. She looks the door before turning to face Rachel, who begins pacing the open space of her bedroom.

"Rach, you need to hear me out," she approaches and takes the girl's hand.

Rachel jerks it away as if she's been burned. "I saw you and Puck! How can you explain that?" she cries.

"You followed us to my house? Didn't you?" the blonde asks.

"Do not turn this around on me, Quinn! _You _are the cheater! _You _lied to me! _You _made me feel like a fucking idiot!" she screams.

"Rachel, please calm down. It wasn't what it looked like."

"Just stop! Stop whatever it is you're trying to pull! You got me, okay? You had me fall for it. Now just leave me alone!"

Quinn feels her heart breaking. "Rachel no. It's not like that!"

"Please just go, Quinn! Get out of my life!" she pleads desperately. Quinn can see that the girl is slowly breaking.

How could she do this to the girl she loves?

"Rachel!" she breaks down and sinks to the floor on her knees, sobbing with her face in her hands. "Oh god! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she cries. "Please don't do this. I love you! I'm not lying!"

She continues crying her eyes out, chanting 'I love you' over and over. Maybe a few minutes pass, but it feels like hours to her. She hasn't heard Rachel yelling during that time, so she tries to catch her breath and continues explaining herself.

"We talked and he told me he had feelings for me. I was going inside but he kissed me and he caught me off guard. I swear! I tried to call you and tell you. But you wouldn't answer. I didn't want you to hear it from anyone but me. I would never cheat on you. Please don't hate me! I love you!"

"Quinn."

She feels small hands slowly prying her own away from her face. She lets them. She looks up to see Rachel kneeling down to her level. The girl is staring into her eyes and Quinn has never felt more vulnerable than in that moment. They're studying her, probably trying to find any hint of betrayal. She stares back, trying to convey just how much love she has for this girl.

"You were right," Quinn croaks out. "I should have known better. I should have just told him no and none of this would have ever happened."

Rachel's expression doesn't change, nor does she say anything.

"I'm so stupid. I'm sorry Rachel. Don't hate me."

"Sweetie, no," she says finally, reaching up to stroke Quinn's cheek lovingly. "I could never hate you, even if I tried. And you're not stupid. If anything, I should be the one apologizing to you," she says softly.

Quinn scoffs, "You're not the one that completely fucked up everything." She can't believe how easily Rachel is forgiving her right now.

"Shh, it's okay."

"No, it's not!"

Rachel cups her face in both hands and tilts Quinn's head up to look at her. "I overreacted. And I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Rachel, it's my fault. Puck has feelings for me and it's my fault this happened."

"Can you blame him? You're so perfect and everyone can see that. That's nothing to be sorry for." She stands and pulls Quinn with her so they can make their way to sit on the girl's bed. "I'll admit, when I saw you two, I lost it for a while. I'm always worrying that you'll find someone better than me. I'm very insecure with myself and that's not exactly easy for me to control."

To say Quinn is baffled would be an understatement.

"Like I could ever find someone that's as amazing as you," she reassures her.

Rachel just looks at her and smiles sadly. "Never say never."

Quinn sighs, "Baby, why are you so insecure about us?"

The girl doesn't answer right away, which didn't surprise Quinn. She watches as Rachel works her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment before breaking the silence.

"I was in love once before. I know I should have told you. But it's just really hard for me to talk about."

Quinn nudges her, urging to continue, "It's okay."

Rachel nods, "Well, she lied to me and broke my heart in the worst way imaginable. It almost killed me." She turns to face the blonde. "It nearly killed me, Quinn. I didn't think I would ever get through it. I thought it would haunt me for the rest of my life. But then I met you," she smiles. "You're the reason I survive now. And I'm always afraid that I'm going to realize this is just a dream and I'll wake up at any moment."

"But it's not," Quinn says. "It's not a dream. It's not some fairy tale fantasy. Our love is real. It's more than some high school crush. What we have is real."

Rachel smile and leans her head on Quinn's shoulder. She links their hands together and looks down to observe them.

"All I've ever wanted is for someone to love me."

"And I do." Quinn kisses the top of the girl's head. "Have you, um, have you seen that girl or talked to her at all?" she asks.

"I can't," Rachel shakes her head.

"You can't?" Quinn frowns.

"Being around her could bring up some unwanted emotions that I'm not ready to experience again."

"Oh," Quinn decides it's best not to push the subject.

Rachel sits up to look at her girlfriend. "You deserve to know what happened. And I'll explain everything when I'm ready. Is...is that okay with you?" she asks timidly.

Quinn smiles, "Of course. It's not like we don't have the rest of our lives to get to know each other more."

This seems to reassure Rachel a little bit more, as she's know attacking Quinn's lips with her own and pulling her further up the bed so they can lay together.

That was familiar territory. But Quinn is slightly surprised when the other girl pulls her body on top of her. She complies eagerly and props herself up on her left elbow while using her other hand to lightly trail the side of the smaller girl's body.

She gasps when Rachel lightly bites her bottom lip, using the opportunity to slip a tongue past Quinn's open lips. She eagerly accepts it as they slide their tongues together in a seemingly effortless dance. Neither fighting for dominance, just enjoying the feeling of pure bliss. Quinn feels like she's in heaven with the way Rachel's fingers gently massage the back of her scalp.

The other girl stops suddenly to catch her breath and Quinn decides to start paying attention to her neck, kissing and sucking lightly at a certain spot below her ear that seems to be making the small girl squirm.

"Quinn," she moans out, holding tighter onto the back of her girlfriend's head to keep her in place. "Baby, please don't ever leave me."

"I won't. I promise."

Feeling bold, the blonde slowly moves her hand beneath Rachel's shirt, and lovingly caresses the bare skin of the girl's side. Warm and smooth beneath her hand, now Quinn _really _feels like she's in heaven.

Unfortunately for her, the spell is broken when her phone starts ringing obnoxiously from her back pocket.

Cursing, she sits up on her knees. She sees her girlfriend panting and flushed beneath her and wants more than anything to continue.

"Quinn?" she asks.

Quinn pulls her phone out and sees that it's her mom calling. She rolls her eyes. "I have to get this," she says to Rachel before turning around and swiping the screen to answer. "Hey mom."

"Quinn, it's getting really late. Do you think you girls will be done rehearsing soon?"

"Yeah, I'll be home in a little while. Okay?"

"Okay. Well your father and I are going to bed. Be careful sweetie."

"I will be. Goodnight mom." She hangs up and turns back to her girlfriend.

"You have to go home?" she asks.

Quinn nods, "Yeah. It's a school night and I'm never out this late."

Rachel leans forward to take her hand once again. "I wish you could stay the whole night."

She sighs, "Another night. I promise. Preferably when your dads will actually allow it."

"They love you. And so do I," Rachel says seriously.

"I love you too."

Quinn then stands and leans down to give Rachel one last lingering kiss. "I'm sorry about everything today," she whispers, feeling the need to apologize once again.

"I'm sorry that I can be so over-dramatic," Rachel replies.

"No, we just need to communicate a little better."

The other girl agrees, "We'll work on that."

Quinn nods before crossing over to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she asks her girlfriend before stepping out.

Rachel's face lights up with a sincere smile. "I can't wait."

With that, Quinn quietly shuts her door and silently makes her way down the stairs. Slipping her shoes back on, she doesn't hear the living room television anymore. So she assumes that Rachel's dads are asleep.

"Quinn," she hears from the living room right as she's about to walk out the front door.

Guess her mind spoke too soon.

Frowning, she pads over to the living room to see both of Rachel's fathers sitting side by side on the couch with somber expressions.

"Please have a seat," Leroy instructs her.

Quinn swallows before obeying and taking a seat on the couch opposite of them. The two men weren't acting chipper like they were when she first came in. So that was putting her on edge. Had they heard her and Rachel fighting? What were they going to do to her?

"We wanted to talk to you about Rachel," Hiram says.

They must have seen the color drain from her face because Leroy was quickly assuring her, "Don't worry. We're not going to give you the whole 'hurt our daughter and we'll be chasing you through the hills with a shotgun' speech. We trust you. This is just a conversation we planned on having with you sooner or later."

Quinn sighs, quite audibly, in relief. "Sorry."

Hiram smiles, "It's alright."

"So, it doesn't take a genius to know that you two were fighting upstairs," Leroy cuts right to the chase. It's not exactly a question.

All Quinn can do is nod guiltily.

"No matter what we do, we won't be able to get it out of Rachel. So, would you mind telling us what exactly happened?"

Why were they so curious about the argument between Rachel and her? They never exactly struck her as nosy parents.

She decides to be as vague as she can, for her own sake. "It was just all a big misunderstanding. A situation was misinterpreted. But I explained everything to her. That's why I came here. And everything is okay now so there's no need to worry."

The two men don't answer right away. Hiram looks to Leroy, who nods as if giving him a go-ahead.

"So, is it safe to say that Rachel may have jumped to conclusions and acted in an extreme manner?" he asks.

Quinn tilts her head, "Well I wouldn't put it _that _way. But -"

"Quinn, there's something you need to know about our daughter," Leroy interrupts. "She's very...delicate."

Quinn nods, "I get that she can be a little emotional at times."

Hiram clasps his hands together and leans forward. "It's a lot deeper than that, Quinn. Deeper than you can understand right now. She's in a very fragile state right now. And she probably will be for a long time."

"Why do you say that?" she asks. "Does this have something to do with that other girl that hurt her?"

"She told you about that?" Leroy asks, genuinely surprised.

"Well she didn't elaborate. But the gist of what I got was that she had her heart broken and has had trust issues ever since," Quinn explains. She doesn't know if she's saying too much about it.

Hiram nods, "Yes, we know about that particular event. But it's much more complicated than that."

"Then how? Why is it so complicated that I'm not supposed to understand it yet?" Quinn asks, becoming slightly irritated.

"Normally, we wouldn't be interfering with our baby girl's love life like this. But it's only fair that you know. Just so you know what you're getting into with Rachel. There was an incident involving Rachel and a couple of other students when she was attending Carmel."

"An incident?"

Leroy nods, "Rachel had feelings for a popular girl. Her name was Gabrielle Avery if I remember correctly."

Quinn nods, "So this Gabrielle Avery didn't return those feelings?"

"Rachel thought they were returned. But it ended up being some sort of prank that the popular kids had organized. Anyway, things took a turn for the worst and it led to an altercation between her and another student."

Quinn is finally starting to understand. That explains quite a bit about why Rachel is still insecure in the fact that Quinn would even consider being her girlfriend. She was probably completely humiliated before. It makes perfect sense now.

"But the important thing is that Rachel is okay now. But she couldn't go back to that school. Not after what happened. So me and Leroy talked about possibly moving and starting over. And here we are," Hiram explains.

"You decided to start over in Lima," Quinn says.

"Yes, and it's clear that Rachel likes it here. Because of you, Quinn. She completely adores you," Leroy tells her.

Quinn smiles at the thought. "Mr. Berry, I love your daughter and I would never do anything like that to her."

"We know you wouldn't. You seem like a genuinely good person, Quinn. We just want you to try and be patient with Rachel, and to be careful with her. She can take things to the extremes at times. Like we said, she is very fragile and the last thing we want is for her to break again."

Quinn nods in agreement. She needs to be much more careful than she's been before.

Another thought crosses her mind and she can't help but wonder, "You said that she had an 'altercation' with another student? What does that mean exactly? Did she get into a fight or what?"

Leroy sighs, "She would be devastated if she knew that she wasn't the one to tell you about that. So I can't exactly explain it to you. When she does, you'll understand why. She probably will tell you everything we just did and more. But on her own time when she's ready. So please, do not tell her about this entire conversation we're having. Can you do that for us, Quinn?"

Quinn doesn't like the idea of keeping this talk with Rachel's parents a secret from her. But they seem to know Rachel's best interest. And Leroy is right, it would only upset her if she knew.

"I can do that," she says.

The two men nod. "Well, I believe it's incredibly late for a school night for you to be out, Quinn. So we'll let you be on you way. I'm sorry we kept you," Hiram apologizes before the three of them stand.

"It's fine. Thanks for everything," Quinn tells them. "Good night."

The two men smile at her as she once again makes her way out the front door quietly.

The entire drive back to her house seems to go by in a blur. For the second time that day, Quinn feels completely drained. Emotionally at least.

She collapses onto her bed once again when she finally makes it home. She thinks over everything she learned about Rachel that night. The girl is practically glass and the way Quinn's been acting is completely out of line. She vows to herself that starting now, she's going to do everything she can to make sure Rachel always feels loved the way she deserves.

She pulls out her cell phone to send one last text.

**I love you.**

* * *

**To the guest reviewer asking about the lack of 'explicit sex' in the last chapter, I apologize for the confusion as the warning I have is just in general for the entire story. If there's a warning I feel needs to be noted for a particular chapter, I'll usually make sure it's stated. And don't worry, we'll get there soon. So once again I apologize.**

**PezFaberry3: I'm actually planning a Rachel POV during one of the last chapters.**

**And to anyone that's wondering, I have about 13-14 chapters planned for this story.**

**As always, be sure to let me know what you think! I usually carefully consider any viable suggestions! Don't be afraid to share!**

**Til next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter. College has been kicking my asks this semester!**

**Warnings for this particular chapter: Physical assault**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

After making things right with Rachel, Quinn felt relieved, like a massive weight had been lifted off her shoulders. But she still felt a little uneasy with the information she learned about the girl. Sure, she understands that it's hard for Rachel to talk about. Hell, it'd be hard for anyone to talk about. She isn't really afraid of Rachel at all. But she's concerned for her well-being.

Quinn decides that one thing she could do would be to subtly try to get Rachel to open up about it more and more. While she learned a great deal the previous night, she has a feeling that there's a lot more to it.

She's amazed at the way Rachel is acting right now as they chat at Quinn's locker before class starts. The girl is acting like nothing ever happened. Like everything is completely normal and that there isn't a massive elephant in the room.

And the way Rachel looks at her while they she speaks, like Quinn is her only light in a dark world. It makes her believe that everything is okay. Or will be at least. Maybe she's just...over thinking? It's been a long week after all.

"And maybe after glee rehearsals we can go out to dinner? Just the two of us?" Rachel interrupts her thoughts.

Quinn smiles, "Of course we can. Is there any particular place you wanted to go to?" She feels that Breadstix is the norm for everyone in town, but it gets old after a while. She's definitely tired of it.

"There's a newer place downtown that I heard about," Rachel suggests, looking at Quinn expectantly.

Something different. Quinn is definitely on board. "Sounds great! What's this place called?"

Rachel doesn't answer her right away. She seems to be looking at her distantly again, only this time with a cold expression which confuses Quinn. Did she say something wrong? She says the girl's name, but Rachel doesn't respond. Then after a moment, she realizes that the girl isn't looking at her, but over Quinn's shoulder. She turns around to see what has Rachel's attention.

Dread washes over her as she sees Puck approaching them down the hallway.

The boy's shoulders are slumped like he's been defeated. But the determined look in his eyes tell Quinn that he more than likely still has hope. She probably should explain everything to him, because he deserves the truth, but at a later time. Because her main concern right now is strengthening her relationship with Rachel.

She mentally wills him to just turn around and walk away before he says or does something stupid and further upsets her girlfriend. But as always, luck wasn't on her side.

"Quinn I think we should get to class." Quinn turns around when her girlfriend finally speaks again. The smaller girl is smiling but her mask is quickly slipping and Quinn can see hurt and anger in her eyes. They can be so beautiful and expressive at the same time.

She nods and closes her locker.

"Quinn, we need to talk," Puck says when he reaches her.

"I don't think so, Puck," she says as she joins Rachel's side as they walk together, Puck hot on their heels.

"Please don't shut me out like this," he tries.

"I'm not shutting you out. Now is not a good time. I just need to get to class." Quinn is forced to stop when he grabs onto her hand. She turns around incredulously and attempts to yank her hand way, but he won't let her.

There's a few people stopping to watch the exchange, whispering at each other. Great, just what she needs. For Puck to start a scene. But luckily, the bell rings at that moment, forcing all of the students to get to class.

She waits until everyone is out of earshot before speaking to him.

"Puck, let me go right now," she insists, raising her voice. The three of them are the only ones left in the hallway.

"Just two minutes of your time! That's all I need," he pleads. "Alone," he says while pointedly looking at Rachel.

"Let her go. Right now." Rachel's voice is deadly calm and laced with venom as she interrupts them. Quinn watches as her girlfriend makes her way in between her and Puck. The boy still has a grip on her hand.

Puck rolls his eyes at her. "This isn't any of your business. Okay Rachel? Now just go -"

A harsh yank on the collar of his shirt and a sharp knee lodged into his abdomen cuts him off and before he knows it, he's falling onto the floor, wheezing in pain. He barely has time to register what happened because it happened so fast. He sits up against a set of lockers, clutching his stomach and trying to catch his breath.

Quinn watches in horror as Rachel swiftly kneels down in front of the gasping boy and reaches forward to wrap one of her hands tightly around his neck. He coughs and tries desperately to fend her off and pull her hand off of him, but she won't budge.

"Rachel! Stop!" she rushes and tries to pull her girlfriend off of Puck by pulling on her free arm, but Rachel is a lot stronger than she seems and keeps her hold on his neck.

He's desperately flailing, trying to get her off of him. His face is getting redder by the second, and Quinn becomes hysterical.

"Rachel!" she cries.

The girl suddenly stops without saying anything and quickly stands up. Quinn and Puck carefully watch her while he brings a hand up to rub his sore neck. He's breathing heavily and his eyes are red.

"Rachel?" Quinn says cautiously while standing slowly.

The girl flinches and looks between the two of them. She looks like she's in complete shock and disgusted with herself. She opens her mouth to speak, or explain herself, but nothing comes out.

Instead, without a word, she turns around and dashes down the hallway and into the nearest restroom.

"What the fuck was that, Quinn?" Puck asks, clearly pissed off.

She looks to him, jaw dropped and completely speechless.

"She's fucking crazy!" he exclaims.

He's looking at her for answers, but she doesn't have any at the moment.

Quinn is having an internal battle about whether to stay with Puck or go after  
Rachel. She's frightened, and yet she still can't help but want to go be with Rachel.

"Just leave us alone. I'm sorry," is all she says before running after her girlfriend.

"Quinn?" Puck calls after her as he stands up, but she ignores him.

She bursts into the bathroom to see the brunette clutching the sink with both hands, breathing deeply. Her eyes are shut and her grip is so strong, that her knuckles were turning white.

When she hears Quinn come in, she looks up with tears in her eyes.

"Quinn."

Quinn knows that it's probably not the best idea to even be around Rachel right now. But something inside of her is telling her to take care of the other girl.

She needs you.

She takes a hesitant step forward. "You really scared me back there," she says carefully. The girl looks down in shame.

Quinn frowns. "Are you okay?"

Rachel shakes her head and wipes at her eyes.

Quinn reaches out a hand. "Rachel."

"Why are you here?" Rachel asks sadly.

"Because I love you. Why wouldn't I be here?" she brushes the hair out of her face and tilts her head to face her.

"You should hate me. I'm such a freak!" she cries.

"No, you're not," Quinn says sternly. "And I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Okay? Nobody's perfect. We all lose control sometimes."

"I'm so sorry," Rachel looks down at the floor. "I saw him grabbing your hand and it just really hurt me! I couldn't let it keep happening."

"I know sweetie." Quinn wraps her crying girlfriend into a hug. "I told him to stop. But he wouldn't listen."

"I just can't stand to see anyone else touch you," the girl tells her. "No one else should touch you like that."

Quinn feels a fire light up inside of her, knowing how wanted she is.

"Rachel, you know that I'm yours," she whispers into her ear.

The girl pulls back to look directly into her eyes, and Quinn can see her expression changing. Her eyes were becoming darker. "Yes, you are mine. And I won't ever let anyone or anything take you away from me. I would do anything to keep that from happening. Do you understand that?"

Warmth is spreading all throughout Quinn's body. It was exhilarating, terrifying, and unlike anything she's ever felt before. Was love always meant to be this passionate and exciting?

"Of course I do," she croaks out.

Rachel smiles sweetly at her. "We should get to class. We're very late."

Quinn can only nod and try to get her thoughts together. She smiles reassuringly back at her girlfriend.

The smaller girl leans up and presses her lips against Quinn's ever so softly. Quinn indulges in the moment of bliss before they reluctantly pull away.

Rachel reaches up to softly run her fingers through the ends of Quinn's blonde hair.

"You're so beautiful, Quinn."

Quinn can see how sincere the girl is.

* * *

The end of the day had already arrived, and Quinn and Rachel were on their way to glee. They were walking side by side and letting their shoulders bump. Quinn was frustrated, like she always was, with not being able to show affection to the girl she loved when others were around.

It had been irking her all throughout the day, so she came to a decision. She stops them right before they walk into the choir room.

"Rachel?"

The girl stops and frowns at her. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"I just," she sighs. "I just want to try something."

Without warning, she takes Rachel's hand and interlocks their fingers together.

Rachel smiles at the gesture and looks up at her adoringly. "Quinn? What are you doing?" She knows exactly what Quinn's doing, and the blonde smiles at the excitement in her question.

"Look, I may not be ready to tell my parents about us yet. But I think that our friends should know. And maybe people will actually leave us alone now. Besides, I'm tired of hiding how much I love you, Rachel."

The girl's eyes shine at Quinn's words. "You're amazing, baby."

They smile at each other again for another moment. And with some slight hesitation, Quinn slowly leans forward to kiss her girlfriend just like she always does. Only now, there's several people around to witness it.

Puck watches from down the hallway as Quinn kisses Rachel. It somehow makes sense now to him, but he still feels hurt and furious.

He begins seething even more when the brunette opens her eyes during the kiss and locks eyes with him, almost like she's taunting him. Like she's daring him to do something. He gives her the most vicious, murderous glare he can come up with.

Quinn pulls back and giggles with a blush. She can't believe how amazing it felt to be able to do that out in the open. The look on Rachel's face tells her she feels the same.

She grabs the girl's hand again and gently tugs on it. "Shall we?"

* * *

**Next chapter is when things really start to heat up ;)**

**As always, let me know what you think!**

**Til next time**!


End file.
